Mil Vidas
by fanclere
Summary: AU ¿Quien es esa rubia con chaqueta de cuero? ¿Por qué le resulta tan familiar? Son preguntas que Regina se hace nada más verla, su nombre Emma Swan y la familiaridad que evoca es demasiado desconcertante ¿Cómo iba a saber ella que Afrodita le había prometido Mil Vidas para poder amarse?
1. Chapter 1

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo Don't missSwan me, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi hija Kath porque es mi orgullo, a Gen porque en la distancia la adoro con fuerza, a Alex porque es un cielo, a mi esposa porque no voy a rendirme con ella, a Bego porque la echo de menos y a Natalia porque es la mejor, muy en especial a ella porque es un gran apoyo en mi vida y además se que le hace ilusión.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, El palacete, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1 PRÓLOGO**

Mil historias se han narrado de aquellos mitos de antaño, entrañables en ocasiones, también oscuros y trágicos. Leyendas tocadas por una pizca de veracidad, hazañas de grandes guerreros que consiguieron escribir su nombre en las estrellas, época de dioses traicioneros, que bajaban de su reino haciendo estragos entre los mortales. Solo algunos elegidos caían en gracia de las deidades y recibían dones con los que combatir los duros tiempos a los que se enfrentaban.

Todos hemos escuchado alguna vez las historias de Aquiles, de Odiseo, de Perseo o el gran Heracles y su fuerza sobre humana, mas de entre todas las historias que llegaron a nuestras vidas hubo una que pasó desapercibida, quizás se perdió entre héroes y leyendas mas merecía ser contada, la historia de un amor que traspasó los límites del tiempo a lo largo de mil largas vidas.

Corría el año 470 antes Cristo, una noche oscura y sin estrellas fue testigo del nacimiento de un niño, de ojos aguamarina, claros en ocasiones y en otras oscuros, cabellos dorados como el sol que caían en cascada por su espalda, un pequeño destinado a la grandeza que por causa de un trágico destino, Alessandro, creció solo y luchando contra un mundo rudo que intentaba ahogarlo en sus fauces.

La soledad le hizo fuerte, la vida valiente mas cada día alzaba su mira buscando con su mirada aguamarina el consuelo de los dioses un solo ruego salía de sus labios, no quería seguir solo.

Luchaba para sobrevivir a medida que iba creciendo, un joven mercenario que conseguía alimento con su diestra espada y su enorme agilidad, sin un hogar fijo, sin establecerse, vagando de un lado a otro buscando sin pretenderlo su lugar en el mundo.

Contaba con 15 años de edad cuando los dioses, aquellos que parecían haber desoído sus eternas suplicas, le otorgaron el mayor regalo de su vida y, sin saberlo, iniciaron una historia cuya magnitud no tendría final.

Tenía hambre, llevaba meses vagando de un lado a otro sin encontrar una causa que le otorgara alimento, estaba fatigado, el polvo del camino cubría sus andrajosos ropajes mientras sujetaba su espada, su herramienta para lograr un futuro mejor, entrando a Esparta con paso decidido, sabiendo que ese lugar era hostil con los desconocidos mas apreciaba el coraje y el valor.

Vagaba por las calles buscando algún lugar donde pedir refugio cuando el llanto de una muchacha captó su atención. Él era inteligente, sabía a ciencia cierta que jamás debes ofender a un espartano en su tierra, que no debes meterte en asuntos ajenos que no te incumben mas su curiosidad le llevó a buscar a dicha muchacha sin saber que estaba a punto de sellar su destino.

La encontró, deteniéndose sin aliento al contemplarla, en toda su vida jamás había visto una criatura tan hermosa, tan perfecta y a la vez tan triste… Una joven esclava, menor que él, de cabellos oscuros como la noche que competían con la oscuridad de su mirada, ojos tristes y sin brillo, llenos de lágrimas al sentir el contacto del cuero, los maltratos de su señor.

No pudo razonar, pensar con claridad, no ante los ojos encharcados de la muchacha. Ni siquiera se detuvo a contemplar a aquel guerrero que la estaba maltratando cuando se lanzó sobre él derribándolo con fuerza.

Aquel hombre, sorprendido, no pudo evitar observar los gestos fieros en el rostro de un niño, desafiándolo. Se merecía la muerte por su descaro mas su valor le había conmovido. Le ofreció un pacto, sellado por el honor de los guerreros, lucharían y el vencedor sería el dueño de la joven esclava por la que el muchacho había enloquecido.

Muchos hombres hablaron durante décadas de tan singular combate, un muchacho, apenas un hombre contra un famoso guerrero de Esparta, no había emoción en los espectadores, iba a ser una masacre pero los dioses decidieron velar por el joven y su valor, guiando su espada certera, empujándole a una victoria, la más importante de su vida, la misma que le otorgo un puesto de honor entre los hombres de Esparta y, por encima de todo, una victoria que llevó a Lyana a su vida.

Lyana, ese nombre se volvió el símbolo de su veneración, en cuanto fue suya la liberó pues no ansiaba que fuese su propiedad sino su familia. Ambos huérfanos, solos en el mundo, unidos por los dioses se volvieron inseparables, a medida que pasaban los años, iban creciendo juntos, solo cuatro años más tarde Alessandro tomó a su Lyana como esposa, uniéndose a ella para toda la eternidad pues ambos estaban convencidos de que los dioses habían bendecido el amor creciente que sentían como algo eterno.

Se amaban, eso era un hecho, mas él nació para luchar, para ser guerrero y durante años desaparecía en batallas que no eran las suyas dejando su amada esperando impaciente a que él regresara. Repitiendo en su mente una y otra vez las palabras que su amor recitaba en sus labios antes de partir… Mil vidas, me harán falta mil vidas para demostrarte cuánto te amo.

Eran felices en su mundo, cuando él regresaba, cuando nada más que su amor importaba… Sin poder ver que la belleza de Lyana había despertado los bajos instintos de uno de los dioses. Temido por todos, el rey del inframundo, deseaba su belleza, deseaba poseerla, envidiando con locura el amor que ambos se profesaban.

Durante años intento terminar sin conseguirlo con el joven y valiente Alessandro, el protegido de Afrodita ya que la diosa bendecía a los amantes con su protección.

Frustrado, anhelando a una mujer que no le pertenecía, luchó arduamente para eliminar a su rival durante años hasta que, finalmente, vio su oportunidad en batalla, una lanza desviada magistralmente por el Dios de los infiernos, una lanza que atravesó al muchacho segando su vida con el nombre de Lyana en sus labios.

La comitiva fúnebre llegó a Esparta, portando con ellos a su héroe caído. Lyana los vio llegar mientras su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, sin poder comprenderlo, sin poder entender que el amor de su vida yacía frío sobre el suelo frente a su morada. Sus rodillas tocaron el suelo al desvanecerse cuando el grito de un alma desgarrada salió de su garganta, rompiendo el reverencial silencio. Sus lágrimas bañaban las mejillas de su amado, intentando despertarlo con sus besos, se sentía morir, no podía seguir adelante, no sin él, no sin la razón de todo cuánto era…

Su grito se volvió un susurro, una plegaria a los Dioses, un deseo de volver junto a él una vez más, unruego que fue escuchado por la diosa del amor, furiosa por la treta de Hades para segar la vida de su protegido.

Un rayo de luz que duró apenas un instante y Afrodita con todo su esplendor se presentó ante la joven completamente destrozada. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos de ternura y una sonrisa adornaba sus labios. En un susurro pronunció su promesa, Mil vidas, mil vidas para poder amarse y con un gesto Lyana cayó sobre su esposo, su cuerpo un mero recipiente ambas almas errantes esperando su momento, esperando volver a encontrarse, esperando una a una esas vidas en las que volverían a amarse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo Don't missSwan me, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi hija Kathy a sus videos molones, a gen porque la adoro, a Alex porque es un cielo, a mi esposa porque se merece el mundo entero, a Bego porque es un amor y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, El palacete, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2 DOCTORA SWAN**

-"Gracias a su poderío militar, Esparta fue una de las ciudades que lideraron a los aliados griegos durante las Guerras Médicas en la primera mitad del siglo V a. C. Entre el 431 y el 404 a. C"

El timbre sonó, despertando del trance a los estudiantes que abarrotaban el aula donde impartía clase. Estaba acostumbrada a la multitud, su juventud y excelentes calificaciones le habían dado una fama inmensa dentro de la facultad,

Una enorme sonrisa surcó su rostro, adoraba su trabajo, enseñar e ilustrar a jóvenes como ella que en cierta manera se veían atrapados y fascinados por las intrigas de una época tan lejana en el tiempo y aun así viva en las mentes, en los libros, en la imaginación de millones de personas atrapadas por mitos de antaño.

Los alumnos empezaron a recoger sus pertenencias, parloteando alborotados sobre el fin de semana, escuchando de fondo el eco de su voz, anunciando que continuarían con la historia de Esparta la semana siguiente mientras con una sonrisa nostálgica los veía partir, tan jóvenes, tan vivos, tan felices.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios metiendo sus papeles en su maletín, con gracia recolocó las gafas de pasta que adornaban sus ojos aguamarina, ojos que enceraban un misterio difícil de descifrar, el misterio de una mirada que ha visto mucho más de lo que aparentaba a su corta edad.

En tarareo de una canción nació en sus labios mientras abandonaba el aula, ya vacía, con paso seguro hacia su despacho. Se acababa la semana con esa última clase de viernes y ante ella se extendían dos días libres para dedicarse con ahínco a la misión que llevaba en secreto sobre sus hombros, dos días enteros para buscarla.

Ya en su despacho, terminando de corregir algunos trabajos atrasados para poder partir a su casa, unos suaves golpes sonaron sobre la puerta obligándola a enderezarse y recoger sus cabellos dorados que caían sobre su rostro.

Sin esperar a ser invitado, el decano de la universidad penetró en el lugar, cojeando levemente como hacía años y apoyado en un sencillo bastón.

Regalándole una mirada tierna, el señor Gold se sentó frente a ella, aun fascinado por su juventud eclipsada por el gran conocimiento en historia antigua que la doctora Swan poseía, un raro hallazgo a la que había acogido bajo su protección y, sin pretenderlo, había empezado a querer como si de una hija se tratara.

La joven se quedó mirando con gesto de impaciencia a su jefe, esperando que este desvelara el por qué de su visita a pesar de que lo intuía, el señor Gold querría saber cómo iba su solitaria vida.

- **Entonces Emma, ¿Cómo se presenta el fin de semana? No me digas que vas a trabajar porque soy tu jefe y sé que lo llevas todo al día**

No se equivocaba, siempre que Gold la buscaba era para interesarse por ella, para aconsejarla, para ser el padre que nunca tuvo a pesar de que llegaba veintiocho años tarde.

-"El sábado seguramente tocaré con un grupo, ya sabes, Rock y letras que cuentan historias de antaño, y el resto del tiempo la seguiré buscando"

- **¿A la mujer perfecta y única capaz de sacar a Emma Swan de la soltería?"**

-"A mi Lyana, no pararé hasta encontrarla"

 **-Tu fascinación con el mito de Lyana y Alessandro puede derivar en obsesión, Emma ten cuidado**

Ella no contestó, sabía que no podía decir nada más, sus ojos se cruzaron y agradeció la ternura paternal que su jefe depositaba en ella mas él no podría jamás entenderla. Tras varios minutos hablando de banalidades se despidieron mientras Emma se enfundaba su chaqueta de cuero, guardaba las gafas que solo usaba impartiendo docencia y salí adel edificio con las llaves de su Harley en la mano sin dejar de sonreír, tenía un buen presentimiento, quizás esta vez si iba a encontrarla.

Voló sobre el asfalto encima de su moderna montura, camino al pequeño estudio que le servía como hogar, al que no tardó en llegar más de diez minutos debido a que con su vehículo se saltaba el tráfico infernal con relativa facilidad.

Una vez en su casa, dejó las llaves en cualquier parte al igual que su chaqueta, mientras con paso decidido se dirigió a su habitación que, desgraciadamente, estaba hecha una leonera, buscando su guitarra esperando tocar algunos acordes, ensayando para su noche siguiente.

Su pequeño ensayo duró unas horas pues no fue capaz de discernir el paso del tiempo, componiendo sin pretenderlo nuevas canciones, nuevas baladas cargadas de un mundo que ya había desaparecido mas, sin ella poder evitarlo, vivía en sus recuerdos.

Cansada y con hambre, se levantó de un salto dirigiéndose al baño para refrescarse cuando, inconscientemente, sus ojos se posaron sobre su rostro en el espejo, deteniéndose un instante, recordando, analizando su vida desde que había despertado a la verdad, desde que con quince años había recordado, desde que sabía que Alessandro vivía en ella tanto como Emma, su alma era la misma.

Recordó como despertó empapada en sudor en una de sus casas de acojido, con los recuerdos de tantas vidas vividas, tantos momentos a lo largo de la historia en la que su alma volvió a la vida con un único propósito, encontrar a su Lyana y amarla como siempre juró, una promesa que no podía romper, un destino del que no podía escapar.

Lyana, su nombre fue lo primero que escapó de sus labios mientras las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas, tenía que encontrarla mas no lo entendía, era mujer ¿Por qué era mujer? En todas sus vidas anteriores siempre fue un hombre, un guerrero, un luchador pero esta vez había vuelto en forma de mujer…

No le dio mucha importancia, solo una cosa ocupaba su mente un pensamiento obsesivo, encontrar a Lyana, encontrarla porque sin ella nada podía completarse, estaba perdido, o perdida, no importaba, era confuso.

Su amplia experiencia viviendo tantas vidas antes de esa le sirvió para destacar pronto en sus calificaciones, para acceder a la universidad antes de tiempo y doctorarse cum laude en historia antigua. No solo había cambiado su género sino también su oficio, por primera vez en más de mil años Alessandro no era guerrero, era simplemente Emma Swan, profesora de historia antigua durante la semana y compositora de música durante sus tardes libres, cantautora poco conocida ya que apensa actuaba de vez en cuando, con la vaga esperanza de que, estuviese donde estuviese, Lyana escuchara sus canciones y aprendiera a recordarlo.

Con la noche ya avanzada, salió sin prisa de su apartamento, saltando en su moto y poniendo umbo a uno de los mil bares donde solía perderse para apagar la sed y desconectar, durante unos instantes de los recuerdos, demasiadas vidas en la mente, demasiadas identidades de años ya pasados y solo una obsesión, Lyana, su Lyana, estaba tardando demasiado en encontrarla.

Una vez en el bar, se sentó en la barra pidiendo un Whiskey con hielo, escuchando sin prestar la más mínima atención la música discotequera que tronaba en sus oídos mientras mil jóvenes ajenos al mundo bailaban y reían. Un trago tras otro dejó la mente en blanco sin que la leve sensación que se había apoderado de ella durante el día la abandonase, estaba cerca, muy cerca, estaba convencida de ello.

De pronto un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, lo supo, ella estaba ahí. Un hormigueo bajo su piel más vivo que nunca fue el detonante para que abriese los ojos escrutando la multitud. Recordaba vagamente el regalo que Afrodita les proporcionó, su poder era inmenso pero tenía límites, solo Alessandro podría recordar a Lyana cuando alzcanzara cierta edad, Alessandro sería el encargado de encontrarla y de hacerle recordar, era el precio a pagar por una eternidad de poder amarse.

Durante más de mil años había aprendido a distinguir cuando las señales le indicaban que estaba cerca, Lyana, por fin la había encontrado pero ¿Cuál de todas esas muchachas sería la indicada?

Tras escrutar la multitud unos instantes centró su atención una vez más en su copa, intentando disimular la emoción que embargaba su ser ante la cercanía de su amada Lyana cuando de pronto, como una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su espina dorsal, una voz, grave y dulce, haciéndose escuchar por encima del gentío y la música infernal, su voz, Lyana la había encontrado.

- **¿Me puedo sentar contigo?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo Don't missSwan me, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi hija Kath porque me mata de risa, a mi Gen porque es incondicional, a mi Alex porque me hace mucha ilu verla en persona, a mi esposa por sus pequeños pasos, a Bego porque es la mejor persona que he conocido y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, El palacete, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 3 FAMILIAR**

Era Viernes, todo un fin de semana por delante sin mucho tiempo para descansar pues su carrera no se lo permitía, se acercaban los exámenes, las prácticas eran agotadoras y aun así ella sonreía con ganas, era viernes, su noche de desconectar, su noche de salir a bailar y divertirse con sus amigas, noche de gritar libre, de disfrutar y ya se ocuparía de sus apuntes al día siguiente.

Volvía a casa caminando, sentir la brisa fresca sobre su rostro le resultaba uno de los mejores placeres del mundo y poco le importaba que esta misma despeinará sus cabellos, negros como la noche coronando su rostro oliváceo y sus luminosos ojos marrones, ojos cargados de sueños, de curiosidad.

Con mil libros entre sus brazos, unos cuantos más enfundados en su raída mochila y su mente en los apuntes que aun no había pasado a limpio mezclando e hilando pensamientos, el camino a su casa le pasó en un suspiro. Entró haciendo malabares con los mil trastos que llevaba encima, dirigiéndose a su habitación para dejar sus pertenencias mientras el agradable olor a comida casera recién hecha inundaba sus sentidos haciendo rugir su estómago de impaciencia.

Guiada por el aroma que salía de la cocina, ahí se dirigió encontrándose de frente con su madre, regalándole una sonrisa cargada de amor. Depositó un beso largo y tierno en la mejilla de su progenitora recibiendo de esta una carcajada cargada de cariño y una pequeña regañina ya que al no haber querido coger transporte público se retrasaba y estaban a punto de comer.

Prácticamente devoró lo que tenía en el plato, entre risas y contándole a su madre a groso modo cómo había transcurrido su día, sus planes para la noche de chicas, su vida.

Tras la comida, juntas limpiaron los cacharros disfrutando del calor de hogar que sentían, siempre habían sido dos y nunca necesitaron más, Cora y Regina Mills, madre e hija, familia.

Para Regina sus orígenes jamás fueron relevantes, sabía que era huérfana y que siendo solo un bebé de pocos días su madre, Cora, se había enamorado de ella y lucho por tenerla, regalándole el hogar en el que creció y se convirtió en la mujer que era, cargada de vida, de alegría, sintiéndose protegida y amada por una mujer que le había dado todo cuánto poseía.

La rutina diaria siguió su curso, tras la comida su madre se encerró en el despacho, seguramente a corregir exámenes mientras ella se encerraba en su habitación para pasar sus apuntes y estudiar hasta que tuviera que prepararse para su noche.

Su teléfono no dejaba de sonar con mil mensajes de sus amigas, emocionadas por salir juntas una vez más, pero ella no prestaba atención, enfrascada en su mundo, en sus folios y anotaciones, sintiendo sin saber por qué que esa noche sería diferente, sería especial estaba convencida.

Cerca del anochecer, dejó sus quehaceres para darse una larga ducha y arreglarse, quizás esa noche conocería a la persona que hiciera vibrar su ser, debía estar resplandeciente. Arregló sus cortos cabellos dejándolos impecables, un vestido corto, azul eléctrico que realzaba cada una de sus curvas su elección para vestir esa noche. Ya arreglada y perfectamente maquillada, cogió su pequeño bolso donde guardó sus llaves y su cartera, preparándose para partir no sin antes despedirse de su madre con el largo beso acostumbrado y los mil elogios de esta hacia la belleza de su pequeña.

Salió feliz, el coche de Diana ya estaba en su puerta resonando con la música de moda a todo volumen. De la ventanilla trasera salió el frito de Gen, su mejor amiga, apremiándola pues todas tenían ganas de comenzar. Se unió como un rayo a ellas, Diana conducía con sus cabellos rubios sueltos y rebeldes, sus ojos azules brillando expectantes mientras pisaba el acelerador. Gen, sentada a su lado, golpeó su hombro llamando su atención, su sonrisa cristalina y sus ojos caramelo brillando de emoción, enmarcados en una hermosa cabellera rizada, se clavaron en ella y, sin necesidad de palabras, comenzaron a bailar como locas en ese asiento de atrás, riendo a carcajadas, felices y libres, iba a ser una buena noche.

Tras unos diez minutos de viaje, llegaron a ese bar, su favorito, el mismo al que acudían cada vez que necesitaban escapar de la rutina, de los estudios, de las responsabilidades de la vida. Diana aparcó el coche con relativa facilidad y salió como un rayo dejándolas atrás y provocándoles una nueva risa ya que sabían que su amiga se había marchado a buscar a Luli, la joven morena de ojos oscuros y alma de artista que hacía ya dos años había robado el corazón de Diana.

A paso más lento, se unieron a ellas que, ajenas al mundo, se besaban de forma dulce y tierna provocando en Regina una nostalgia imposible de explicar.

Bailaban, el resto del mundo no existía, bailaban y reían, eran felices, mas de pronto sus ojos oscuros se perdieron en la silueta de una mujer, sentada en la barra del local. Cabellos rubios cayendo sobre su espalda, rizados y rebeldes, chaqueta de cuero desgastada, parecía tan fuera de lugar y aun así, su silueta, su porte, algo en ella despertó en Regina un sentimiento de familiaridad que comenzó a atormentarla, estaba segura de que no conocía a esa mujer.

Se disculpó con Gen, sin saber muy bien por qué, una excusa vaga, una necesidad inexistente de bebida, mientras sus pasos la llevaban a esa barra, a esa chaqueta de cuero, a esa mujer.

No supo descifrar cómo se sentía, un hormigueo extraño recorrió sus manos al estar tan cerca de ella, no lo entendía, no la conocía estaba segura y aun así todo en ella gritaba que no era tan desconocida como pensaba.

Levantó la voz, por encima del estruendo del lugar, pidiendo permiso para sentarse sin saber muy bien qué decir y ella, lentamente, se giró quedando de frente, clavando en sus pupilas oscuras los ojos más bonitos que Regina había visto en toda su vida, verdeazulados, tan expresivos que prácticamente podía leer en ellos demasiadas emociones que en ese momento no alcanzaba a comprender.

Se había quedado paralizada tras su petición, congelada en los ojos claros de la muchacha y su rostro cubierto de rubor hasta que la misteriosa desconocida, con una sonrisa, le indicó el asiento libre que tenía a su lado y, torpemente se sentó sin poder apartar la mirada del perfil de esa extraña rubia con chaqueta de cuero.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, volvió a girarse hacia ella sonriendo y rompió el silencio incomodo entre ellas entablando conversación.

-"Me llamo Emma Swan, ¿Y tú?"

 **-Regina, Regina Mills… Lo siento si te he molestado ¿Estás aquí con alguien?**

-"No, solo bebiendo un poco, al contrario que tú ya que has dejado atrás a tus amigas ¿Por qué?"

 **-No lo sé, creí reconocerte, pero no me suenas de nada ¿Nos hemos visto antes?**

-"De ser así lo recordaría, te lo aseguro"

 **-Bueno, no nos conocemos pero podemos hacerlo, hay algo en ti que me atrae sin saber bien qué es y no me gusta no saber**

-"No hay mucho que saber de mi, Emma Swan, huérfana, veintiocho años"

 **-Regina Mills, hija única, veinticinco años y estudiante de medicina, es decir vida social apenas existente**

El silencio volvió a instaurarse entre ellas con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios hasta que Regina se vio fuertemente reclamada por sus amigas, se había alejado demasiado rato y ya la echaban en falta.

Una nueva mirada intercambiada, una tenue sonrisa y los ojos oscuros de la muchacha brillaban de disculpa, tenía que despedirse.

- **Encantada de conocerte Emma Swan, me reclaman…**

-"Disfruta de tu noche Regina, yo ya me voy a ir"

Regina vio como Emma depositaba el importe de su consumición sobre la mesa preparándose para marcharse y, sin saber muy bien, sujetó su brazo sintiendo un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo con el simple contacto.

 **-Dime Emma ¿Volveré a verte algún día?**

-"Claro que sí, soy fácil de encontrar, solo tienes que buscarme en la facultad de historia antigua, aula 230"

Sin decir nada más, se marchó dejando atrás a Regina, con una sonrisa en los labios. No sabía quién era esa mujer, no sabía por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera ante su cercanía, lo que sí sabía era que, por primera vez en toda su vida, estaba segura de que podría llegar a enamorarse de los ojos claros de Emma Swan.

Sobre su moto, Emma sonreía demasiado emocionada para poder calmar los latidos de su corazón, había encontrado a Lyana y ahora debía ser cauta, debía seducirla, enamorarla y solo así su amada recordaría. Arrancó y puso rumbo a su pequeño hogar, sabía que Regina no se resistiría a buscarla, Lyana gritaba desde su alma que debía estar a su lado… Tiempo, era todo lo que necesitaba para despertar en ella los recuerdos, solo un poco más de tiempo y su historia podría comenzar una vez más.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo Don't missSwan me, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi hija Kath porque es mi orgullo, a mi Gen porque le gustan los terremotos, a mi Alex porque es un solete, a mi esposa porque no me deja caer, a Bego porque pienso mucho en ella y a Natalia porque es la mejor del mundo mundial.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, El palacete, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 4 HISTORIAS**

El fin de semana pasó demasiado lento y, por mucho que intentó centrarse en sus estudios no podía hacerlo, no con ella en mente, no cuando cada cinco segundos le asaltaban recuerdos de sus ojos aguamarina mirándola, de su sonrisa, de su voz…

No podía sacar de sus pensamientos las reacciones de su cuerpo ante su cercanía, el hormigueo en sus extremidades, el escalofrío que recorrió su alma entera cuando pudo tocar su brazo nada más que un instante…

Tiró frustrada el bolígrafo contra la mesa, mirando su teléfono sin dejar de pensar en ella, en Emma, en por qué no le había dado su número ya que así no podía llamarla, no podía escucharla y tenía que esperar al maldito lunes para ir a buscarla a la facultad donde estudiaba, el único lugar de referencia que le había dado… ¿Iría a buscarla? Solo pensar en no ir le dolía y ya estaba cansada de luchar consigo misma sobre lo absurdo que sonaba ese pensamiento en su mente. De alguna manera la enigmática Emma Swan se había colada en ella y su corto paso por su vida, apenas unos minutos en una noche de fiesta, lo había puesto todo patas arriba, necesitaba volver a verla.

Eterno, largo como un verano sin sombra, fue pasando el tiempo y en las prácticas del lunes solo quería salir corriendo ya que no estaba muy lejos de la facultad de historia.

Cuando por fin quedo libre y terminó su jornada, escribió un mensaje escueto a su madre diciéndole que no la esperase a comer, que tenía asuntos pendientes, mientras sus pasos la guiaban hacia ese edificio donde Emma le dijo que podía encontrarla. No recordaba exactamente que aula era pero no le importó, una persona como Emma Swan no pasaría desapercibida en ese lugar y estaba segura de que podría encontrarla, o al menos eso creía hasta que entró en el edificio y, sin poder evitarlo, se perdió entre pasillos y recovecos, entre estudiantes que no le prestaban la más mínima atención, sintiéndose idiota en el acto.

Se había perdido, pero no pensaba darse por vencida, siguió andando buscando con la mirada esa melena rubia tan característica cuando tropezó por accidento con un hombre, seguramente un profesor, que se la quedó mirando con gesto inquisitivo. Balbuceando una disculpa mientras su rostro enrojecía, el hombre le regaló una sonrisa cortándola en el acto y tomando la palabra.

-"¿Se ha perdido señorita? No recuerdo haberla visto antes por aquí. Soy el señor Gold, decano de la facultad y si puedo ayudarla lo haré encantado"

- **Disculpe señor Gold, yo soy Regina Mills y tiene razón no estudio aquí estoy buscando a alguien**

-"¿Mills? ¿Eres la hija de Cora Mills?"

 **-Sí, soy yo ¿Conoce a mi madre?**

-"Hace muchos años que la conozco, aunque a ti no te veía desde que eras una niña, no debes acordarte de mi… ¿A quién buscas Regina?"

- **Oh, a una estudiante, debe ser de máster o doctorado ya que es mayor para estar simplemente estudiando la carrera, me dijo su aula pero no la recuerdo.**

-"Bueno, tenemos pocos alumnos con esas características ¿Sabes su nombre?"

 **-Emma Swan**

Con semblante confuso, Regina tuvo que esperar algunos minutos que le parecieron demasiados mientras el señor Gold no podía parar de reír. Finalmente el decano se limpió una ligera lágrima mirándola con cariño.

 **-** "La doctora Swan estará seguramente en su despacho corrigiendo exámenes, ven conmigo, te acompañaré ya que encontrar algo en esta facultad es un poco complicado cuando no la conoces"

Doctora, su rostro se cubrió de rubor, estaba convencida de que Emma era una alumna y resultaba ser una doctora que impartía docencia en esa facultad pero ¿Cómo? Era demasiado joven. El señor Gold, como adivinando sus pensamientos, la puso al corriente del extraño hallazgo que era Emma Swan, de cómo había accedido a la universidad mucho antes de lo normal debido a sus amplios conocimientos y como en poco tiempo empezó a destacar, saltándose cursos por lo que, a pesar de su juventud, tenía titulación de sobra a sus espaldas y grandes investigadores se basaban en sus trabajos, extensos y maravillosamente detallados.

Cuando el decano la dejó frente a una puerta en la que podía leer E. Swan, historia antigua, toda la ansiedad que venía acumulando desde el viernes se esfumó, tocando levemente y entrando al despacho, enfrentándose con la mirada aguamarina de Emma y su hermosa y brillante sonrisa satisfecha.

No supo qué decir, en realidad explicarle a esa muchacha que se sentía irremediablemente atraída por ella no le pareció una buena idea por lo que guardó silencio mirándola. Emma tampoco dijo nada, simplemente se levantó y cogió sus pertenencias, dispuesta a marcharse a casa. Lyana, había ido a buscarla tal y como tenía previsto y le tocaba a ella mover sus piezas en esa extraña partida de ajedrez que había instaurado entre ellas.

Al llegar a su altura, tomo su mano sintiendo la euforia explotar en su vientre al reconocer la corriente eléctrica que invadía su alma cuando tocaba a su amada, una sonrisa que no podía borrar de su rostro y sus ojos claros clavados en ella, en sus gestos, en la pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción que dibujaba su rostro, sus ojos caramelo mirándola con curiosidad, sus manos unidas como siempre debían estar.

-"¿Has comido ya Regina?"

Su voz consiguió despertarla de la ensoñación en la que se había sumido en cuanto sintió la calidez de sus manos enredadas, una pregunta que despertó su estómago pues pasaba de la hora de comer y aún no había ingerido alimento alguno.

- **No, aun no**

-"Entonces vamos, te invito a comer"

Salió, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, sin soltarle de la mano, en dirección a la calle, a su moto, su montura, Regina la seguía, su aroma fresco a manzana la invadía, se sentía completa, se sentía viva por primera vez desde que había despertado con solo quince años, desde que sabía la verdad, desde que comprendía que jamás estaría completa sin Lyana.

Frente a la moto, le tendió a su amada Lyana uno de los cascos ya que sabía que ella iría a buscarle, sabía que iba a necesitar dos, mientras se colocaba el suyo propio y subía, arrancando y temblando al sentir el cálido abrazo de Regina a su espalda, salió volando sobre el asfalto y solo podía pensar que por primera vez en toda su vida era feliz.

No tardó en llegar a su casa y, sin pronunciar palabra, dirigir a Regina por el camino correcto hasta su morada. De no haber estado completamente emocionada por el paseo en moto, seguramente la joven morena se habría negado a entrar en el piso de una desconocida pero, en lo más profundo de su ser, sentía que podía fiarse de Emma que no le haría daño.

Mientras su anfitriona dejaba los trastos en cualquier lado y se disponía a cocinar, Regina curioseó por la casa, viendo que abundaban los libros, sobre todo aquellos que hablaban de historia antigua, de mitos, de dioses griegos, dones que estos entregaban a los mortales, una gran colección que seguramente su madre amaría nada más verla.

La comida fue agradable, bebían vino que iba liberando sus inhibiciones, hablando de todo y nada, mirándose de vez en cuando y sonriendo. Con los platos ya vacíos, Emma los retiró asegurándole que los limpiaría después, llenando nuevamente su copa y acompañándola al sillón donde ambas se colocaron, cómodas y tranquilas. Fue en ese momento cuando la pregunta que rondaba a Regina como un aguijón fue pronunciada.

- **¿Por qué Grecia Emma? Es como una especia de obsesión, todos tus libros hablan de Grecia, eres especialista en su historia ¿Por qué te gusta tanto?**

-"Bueno, es una larga historia"

 **-¿Me la cuentas? Me encantan las historias**

-"Todo empieza con Alessandro, Alessandro y Lyana, con ellos empieza todo"

- **Creo que he oído hablar de ellos, al menos a mi madre en alguna ocasión, ella también enseña historia pero en el instituto**

-"¿Qué sabes de ellos?"

 **-Que se amaban, que Hades se encaprichó de Lyana y al no poder tenerla decidió castigarla robándole a su amado, por lo que Alessandro murió en batalla, una lanza lo atravesó movida por el traicionero dios de los muertos. Lyana al ver a su amor sin vida enloqueció de dolos y también murió. Trágico**

-"¿Te gustaría saber un poco más?"

Regina la miró, su sonrisa era su respuesta. Se acomodó como pudo sobre el sillón dispuesta a escuchar la voz de Emma contándole una historia sobre mitos de antaño.

La rubia también se acomodó, acercándose a Regina debido a que su sillón no era muy grande y empezó a narrarle con pasión su historia.

Le contó como siendo solo niños Alessandro y Lyana se convirtieron en familia, le habló de los profundos sentimientos que atravesaron el alma de Alessandro al verla maltratada por un gran soldado espartano, como todo él reaccionó buscando liberarla, como su espada fue certera y segó la vida del hombre que se había atrevido a dañarla, venciéndolo en combate singular y ganándose el derecho a ser llamado hombre entre los espartanos, el derecho a tener a Lyana para él.

Le contó como la había liberado, como amaba perderse en los ojos oscuros de la muchacha, tres años menor que él, le explicó sus ansias de librar batallas sin nombre para demostrar al mundo entero que él valía la pena, como creció luchando y enamorándose profundamente de Lyana, siendo esta siempre su apoyo, su guía, su fuerza y la única que realmente lo conocía. Cuanto más convivía con ella más convencido estaba que nunca podría dejar de amarla y esa convicción se volvió el lema de su vida, mil vidas le harían falta para demostrarle cuánto la amaba.

Le contó, con un deje de nostalgia en sus ojos, como se ganó el favor de los dioses por su valor y virtud, como Afrodita lo tomó bajo su protección y como Hades, celoso, siempre quiso quitarle a su amor sin conseguirlo.

Finalmente, con dolor en sus palabras, le relató esa última batalla, la lanza atravesando su pecho y el nombre de Lyana como un grito desgarrador, fue lo último que escapó de sus labios antes de encontrarse con la muerte.

Durante unos instantes, el silencio bailó entre ambas, Emma sufriendo atormentada por tan amargos recuerdos y Regina completamente fascinada por la pasión que demostraba tener la joven por esa historia, se notaba que era muy importante para ella.

Finalmente el silencio se le hizo pesado y lo rompió, recibiendo una mirada cargada de cariño por parte de Emma y una sonrisa.

- **Es una historia muy triste Emma, pero también hermosa, se amaban de una forma desgarradora y, por cómo me lo has contado, prácticamente he podido sentir ese amor… Qué pena que se lo arrebatasen**

-"Pero Regina, no es el fin de la historia, es solo el principio, la primera de muchas pues mil vidas pedía Alessandro y Afrodita se las concedió"

 **-¿Me contarás el resto de la historia?**

-"Lo haré, lo prometo, pero no hoy, ya está oscureciendo y es hora de que te lleve a casa"


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo Don't missSwan me, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi hija Kath porque es calidad papa, a mi Gen porque la adoro, a mi Alex porque es una gran persona, a mi esposa porque es mi luz, a Bego porque es un cielo y a Natalia porque es la mejor del mundo mundial.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, El palacete, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 5 PRIMERA CITA**

Cinco días habían pasado desde su reencuentro, cinco interminables días desde que Emma la había dejado en la puerta de su casa, tras la extraña velada contándole historias y mitos griegos que le había regalado. Cinco días desde que, tímidamente, habían intercambiado números de teléfono delante de su portal, mientras Regina sentía la mirada de su madre en su nuca al otro lado de las cortinas, seguramente no se iba a librar del interrogatorio cariñoso de Cora mas en esos momentos no podía pensar en ello, solo podía pensar en los ojos aguamarina de Emma mirándola, en su media sonrisa cargada de ternura, en el beso efímero que dejó sobre su mejilla antes de saltar sobre su moto y perderse en la noche, dejándola congelada con los ojos fijos en ese punto oscuro por donde había desaparecido la rubia, con la mano sobre la mejilla ardiente donde aun latía el beso recibido y una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Cinco días en los que se había peleado con su teléfono y sus dudas, ¿Debía llamarla? ¿Escribir un mensaje? Había escrito, mil veces para borrar después sintiéndose estúpida.

Había acosado a Gen durante cinco días y a todas horas preguntándole cómo actuar pues se sentía perdida… A penas conocía a Emma y esta se había colado en su mente de tal manera que hasta estudiar se le antojaba imposible.

El viernes llegó y con él la promesa de un fin de semana de descanso, pero para Regina significaba el principio de dos días enteros sin más distracción que mirar la pantalla de su teléfono intentando encontrar el valor para escribirle, irónicamente en el mismo día que hacía solo una semana se habían conocido, en aquel bar que ahora se le antojaba lejano.

Tumbada sobre el sillón con el móvil en las manos, sin prestar atención al televisor donde su madre miraba una película en blanco y negro, completamente perdida en los diálogos, su teléfono vibró y, al ver el nombre del emisor de dicho mensaje, su rostro se cubrió de rubor abriendo la conversación mucho más rápido de lo normal, temblando sin poder evitarlo de pura emoción, Emma le había escrito.

 **Emma:** "¿Qué haces mañana por la tarde?"

Sus ojos oscuros se iluminaron al leer el escueto mensaje, Emma quería verla, estaba segura. Dudo sobre qué responder, no quería parecer ansiosa, no quería demostrar que llevaba una semana entera desquiciada pensando en ella.

 **Regina:** "Supongo que estudiar ¿Por qué?"

 **Emma:** "Pensaba que podríamos dar un pequeño paseo, si no estás muy ocupada"

 **Regina:** "¿Es una cita?"

 **Emma:** "Si quieres llamarlo así… Quiero verte"

Quería verla, su rubia de ojos aguamarina quería verla, ¿Había pensado en ella toda la semana hasta desquiciarse? No podía dejar de sonreír, nerviosa por la anticipación de una primera cita oficial con Emma.

 **Regina:** "A las seis estaré libre, ¿Me pasas a buscar?"

 **Emma:** "Ahí estaré, hasta mañana Regina"

Durante unos instantes sintió que podía volar, seguramente sus amigas pensarían que estaba loca, que había perdido la cabeza pero en esos momentos le daba exactamente igual, había echado de menos la presencia de Emma, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su voz e incluso sus historias, tenía tantas ganas de volver a verla que su sonrisa no abandonó su rostro llamando la atención de su madre que, apartando la mirada de la película, la escrutó unos instantes antes de empezar a sonreír.

-"¿Quién te ha escrito Gina? A sido Emma ¿verdad?"

 **-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

-"Porque soy tu madre, te conozco y esa sonrisa tiene el nombre de Emma, es la que pones desde que apareció en tu vida"

 **-Creo… creo que me estoy enamorando mamá**

-"Eso es fantástico Gina, algo me dice que esta vez saldrá bien"

 **-¿No crees que estoy loca? ¿Qué es muy pronto?**

-"El amor es difícil de explicar, si crees que es lo que sientes yo te voy a apoyar"

Se sonrieron durante unos instantes, a pesar de que no lo decía a menudo, Regina adoraba a su madre y su infinito apoyo hacia ella en todo momento, siempre sabía que decirle, como guiar sus dudas y apagar sus miedos, tenía mucha suerte de tenerla en su vida.

El resto del día pasó demasiado lento y con Regina en un estado de nervios difícil de soportar, haciendo reír a su madre en más de una ocasión, completamente feliz al ver así a su pequeña. Tan radiante y llena de vida.

Cuando por fin llegó la hora, Regina salió corriendo de su casa al escuchar el rugido característico de la moto de Emma, despidiéndose de su madre a gritos mientras esta la miraba sacudiendo negativamente la cabeza con una sonrisa.

La velocidad sobre la carretera conseguía que se sintiera viva, al igual que el aroma a jazmín que Emma desprendía, el calor de su cuerpo, el tacto de su chaqueta de cuero, de su pelo, se sentía feliz.

No sabía dónde iban, tampoco le importaba, estaba con Emma y no necesitaba nada más. Finalmente la joven redujo la velocidad deteniéndose en un camino apartado de la civilización, ayudándola a descender de la moto sujetando su mano con firmeza.

Se deshicieron de los cascos mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo, sin saber muy bien qué decir, mientras Emma sujetaba su mano y, con la otra, recogía una cesta en la que, seguramente, llevaría algo para comer y beber.

En un silencio cómplice y tranquilo, caminaron sin soltar sus manos por ese camino de tierra adentrándose en campo abierto, donde Regina admiraba el paisaje, perdiéndose de vez en cuando en el perfil sereno de su acompañante.

Finalmente Emma se detuvo y la joven morena no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación al ver dónde se encontraban.

- **Manzanos, es un campo de manzanos… Emma ¿Cómo sabías que me encantaban?**

-"Simple intuición… A mí también me gustan ¿Nos sentamos?"

Regina simplemente le regaló una sonrisa mientras sacaba de su cesta un mantel, colocándolo con cuidado en el suelo para poder sentarse sobre él, una vez acomodadas empezó a sacar una serie de panecillos y un par de cervezas, por lo que empezaron a comer en silencio, hasta que Regina decidió romperlo, necesitaba entablar conversación con Emma, escuchar su voz.

- **Entonces dime ¿Qué tal la semana?**

-"Bien, he dado muchas clases, he corregido muchos trabajos nada del otro mundo ¿Y tú?"

 **-Estudiando, a veces me faltan horas durante el día pero bien, me gusta mucho mi carrera**

-"Eso es muy importante, que te guste lo que estás haciendo"

 **-Sí, como a ti que te apasiona todo ese rollo de Grecia y los mitos… Por cierto me debes la continuación de la historia**

-"Tienes razón, aunque es una historia de varios capítulos, supongo que pudo dedicar unos minutos para contarte el siguiente"

 **-Sí, para contarme por ejemplo cómo es posible que la muerte de ambos personajes no sea el fin de la historia**

-"¿Recuerdas el lema de Alessandro?"

 **-¿Mil vidas para amarte? Era una cosa así**

-"Pues ese lema se volvió real, Afrodita les regaló el don de volver una y otra vez a través de mil vidas para poder amarse"

Con Regina colocada sobre el mantel dispuesta a escuchar lo que ella consideraba una historia para dormir a los niños, Emma sonrió suspirando y buscando en sus recuerdos la continuación, la segunda vida, como Alessandro volvió una vez más para descubrir que encontrar a Lyana siempre sería su misión.

La historia continuaba con Maximo, un muchacho romano cuya aspiración era ser legionario, luchar por su patria, por el Imperio, por el mundo entero. Lo que él no sabía era que estaba destinado a mucho más que eso, que Alessandro habitaba en él y, con quince años, el alma que llevaba dentro despertó permitiéndole recordar quién fue, permitiéndole recordar a Lyana.

Desde entonces a parte de seguir su sueño de permanecer al ejército de su imperio, también buscaba en cada muchacha, en cada mirada, los ojos de su Lyana, buscaba a su amor por encima de todo.

Cuando finalmente la encontró su interior saltó de alegría. Adriana se llamaba su Lyana y era una simple esclava, hija de nadie, huérfana como él. Con los ahorros de toda su vida decidió comprarla y llevársela con él a su morada. Esa misma noche recibió un trago amargo, descubrió que la magia de la diosa tenía un límite, descubrió con horror tras besar a su amada que esta no le recordaba, que no le reconocía, solo había miedo en sus rasgos.

Entonces lo supo, su misión no era únicamente encontrarla, su misión era hacerle recordar pero el cómo era lo que no sabía.

Durante meses buscó su cercanía, no podía evitarlo, su alma entera la amaba, y ella, poco a poco, fue entrando en sus redes, atraída sin poder evitarlo por él, por el magnetismo que este desprendía.

Cuando finalmente ella descubrió que sentía amor por su señor, Lyana despertó regalándole los recuerdos de su vida anterior, volvían a estar juntos, volvían a ser uno. A partir de ese momento empezaron a vivir su amor, Máximo la liberó para hacerla su esposa y durante años fueron felices, se habían reencontrado, pero no contaban con que Hades también los estaba buscando, Hades quería destruir a Alessandro y estaba furioso por el regalo de la diosa. Cuando los encontró volvió a jugar con el destino precipitando la muerte de Máximo haciendo sufrir a Adriana hasta el delirio. Ella sabía que en otra vida volverían a encontrarse, por lo que buscó su muerte, pronto, muy pronto estaría nuevamente en sus brazos, Alessandro la encontraría, despertaría sus recuerdos y volverían a amarse.

El silencio reinó entre ellas unos instantes. Durante su relato Emma no se había dado cuenta de que la morena había enredado sus manos, atrapada por sus palabras, fascinada por el enorme sentimiento que estas encerraban. Se notaba que Emma vivía apasionada por esa historia que le regalaba en sus relatos.

Sus ojos aguamarina se perdieron en sus manos unidas con una sonrisa, la miró a los ojos durante unos instantes antes de que la morena rompiese el momento, abrumada por la intensidad de esos ojos aguamarina que le gritaban demasiados sentimientos.

 **-Entonces ¿Crees de verdad esas historias que me cuentas?**

-"Las creo sí, creo en su amor, en que superó todas las barreras"

- **¿Y qué crees de nosotras?**

-"Creo que desde que me pediste permiso para sentarme a mi lado no he dejado de pensar en ti, es un hecho y me gusta, me gusta mucho tenerte en mi mente a todas horas"

Regina enrojeció sin saber muy bien qué decir, completamente eufórica al saber que Emma pensaba en ella, casi tanto como vivía en su cabeza, se sentía completa sin haber notado siquiera su falta, no pudo evitar sonreír.

No supo qué extraña fuerza la movió, tampoco le importaba, las palabras de su madre en su mente diciéndole que era lo correcto, se acercó lentamente, con miedo a ser rechazada pero decidida, para susurrar a pocos centímetros de sus labios una petición que desmoronó todas las defensas de la joven Swan.

 **-Bésame**

Los rosados labios de Emma no se hicieron de rogar, uniéndose a los suyos en un beso, un beso suave y dulce que certificó que ambas estaban hechas la una para la otra. Que sus labios encajaban a la perfección.

Un beso que gritaba en silencio desde sus almas, almas que durante mil vidas se amarían, se pertenecerían, una nueva vida que empezaba con un roce simple, con un beso suave en un campo de manzanos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **En este capítulo aparecerán fragmentos de canciones que no me pertenecen, solo las tomo prestadas porque, en parte, me inspiraron esta historia, si alguna siente curiosidad por ellas puede preguntarme y encantada se las enseñaré.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo Don't missSwan me, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi hija Kath porque sus videos son maravillosos, a mi Gen porque estoy muy orgullosa de ella y la adoro con todo mi corazón, a Alex porque estoy ansiosa por verla en Barcelona, a mi esposa porque la amo con cada centímetro de mi alma, a Bego porque por fin me he puesto al día con su magnífico fic y a Natalia porque es la mejor y se lo merece con creces.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, El palacete, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 6 ROCK'N ROLL**

El viento acariciaba la maraña de cabellos claros y oscuros de ambas mujeres mientras ellas, en su mundo, no prestaban atención a nada más que sus labios unidos en un beso, un gesto tierno, a veces efímero, un gesto que llegaba demasiado pronto o quizás demasiado tarde, un beso que congeló el tiempo, el mundo se detuvo y no existía nada más que ellas, sus labios unidos, su corazones palpitando embravecidos, sus manos enredadas y el sentir que, tras demasiados años, por fin habían encontrado su sitio en el mundo.

Faltó el aliento, a desgana tuvieron que separarse aspirando ese aire tan necesario para vivir, con su choque de miradas cargadas de demasiado por decir y falta de palabras para hacerlo. Finalmente, Regina besó suavemente sobre los labios de Emma, apoyando justo después su cabeza en el pecho de su rubia intentando contener las lágrimas al escuchar su corazón desbocado ante tal simple gesto.

Emma rodeó con sus manos la cintura de su morena, pegándola a ella aun más si eso era posible, suspirando, sonriendo, sabía que a partir de ese momento la misión de su vida se había completado, en poco tiempo Lyana despertaría de su letargo y ambas almas volverían a ser una como fueron antaño.

El silencio se hizo cómplice mientras el tiempo pasaba lento, en el campo solo se podía escuchar el silbido del viento y sus calmadas respiraciones, perdidas en pensamientos profundos, en un amor intenso que las desbordaba.

De pronto Regina empezó a echar en falta la suave voz de Emma, esa voz que la estremecía haciendo vibrar su alma, aun era temprano y podían alargar el momento, quizás otro de sus cuentas, de sus historias de amores pasados que avivaban sus ansias, su necesidad imperiosa de estar cerca de Emma, de sentirla, sentir su corazón latiendo sin prisa.

- **¿Cómo continua?**

-"Supongo que continua conmigo cortejándote, llevándote a más citas, enamorándote…"

No pudo evitar reprimir una carcajada mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba. Emma pretendía enamorarla mas eso ya lo había conseguido, no sabía cómo ni cuándo ni por qué le era imposible sacarla de su cabeza pero si sabía que estaba perdida sin ella, eso era un hecho. Golpeando suavemente su hombro mientras reía sin poder evitarlo se perdió en la inmensidad de sus ojos aguamarina, esos mismos ojos que la miraban como si nada más que ella existiese en el mundo y sobrecogida guardó silencio unos instantes.

- **Me refería a la historia, la de Alessandro y Lyana ¿Cómo continua? Aun no es tarde y tenemos tiempo**

Emma se acomodó como pudo sobre el mantel, estrechando más su abrazo para sentir el cálido aliento de Regina colándose a través de la tela de su camisa y estremeciendo su piel. Sonreía, no podía no hacerlo, Lyana gritaba desde dentro de su morena, empujándola a querer saber, intentando entender porque eran tan importantes esas historias, por qué la estremecían, por qué la habían empujado a un beso que llevaba demasiados años ansiando.

Sin prisa empezó con su relato, un salto demasiado grande en el tiempo pues Afrodita decidió que sería lo correcto para despistar a Hades en su lucha eterna contra los dos amantes. El dios, durante demasiado tiempo, los estuvo buscando entre los vivos para destruir una vez más su historia por lo que su benefactora consideró oportuno esperar a que él se diera por vencido.

Siglos después, ya en el catorce, un muchacho, Jacques, nació llevando en él a Alessandro, hijo de nadie una vez más, huérfano y luchando por sobrevivir en un mundo oscuro y sombrío donde la religión había tomado el control de los hombres llevándoles a guerras absurdas y sanguinarias por todo el antiguo continente.

Movido por el instinto que Alessandro despertaba en el joven muchacho, aprendió a pelear para sobrevivir, a usar la espada con destreza, luchando siempre que podía para ganarse el sustento, entrando demasiado joven a formar parte del ejercito de un gran señor feudal, dueño de las tierras más acaudaladas de la Francia medieval.

A los quince años, una vez más, Alessandro despertó en el joven Jacques dotándole de recuerdos de sus vidas anteriores, recuerdos y experiencias que consiguieron darle una destreza inigualable a tan corta edad, subiendo en las escalas del ejército hasta ser él mismo nombrado caballero.

A pesar de que su alma de guerrero se sentía plena con su nuevo puesto, la misión para la que había sido concebido no era esa y él lo sabía, necesitaba encontrar a su Lyana, necesitaba encontrarla y despertarla para volver a ser uno solo.

Los meses iban pasando, una nueva guerra se avecinaba, una más de esas interminables cruzadas y él, como caballero, debía partir y luchar por un Dios al que no podía considerar suyo, no sabiendo la verdad, que Afrodita velaba por él y le había regalado el don de volver una y otra vez a encontrarse con su amada.

El viaje a tierra santa se le hizo demasiado largo, llegó agotado más la euforia de las batallas que se avecinaban mantenía su alma inquieta, un murmullo en su interior, ¿Estaría Lyana cerca?

La brutalidad con la que aprendió vivir no le era ajena, como soldado spartano había tomado ciudades en incontables ocasiones aunque él se negaba a participar en el pillaje y la destrucción de estas mismas cuando caían, jamás traicionaría el recuerdo de Lyana yaciendo con otra mujer y menos por la fuerza.

Una ciudad más derrotada, sus hombres saqueando sin dejar nada en pie mientras él permanecía ajeno a la locura que se presentaba a su alrededor, al llanto incesante, a miedo en el rostro de los vencidos, cuando uno de los gritos estremeció su alma por completo y lo supo, en el mismísimo infierno había encontrado a su Lyana.

No pudo evitar apartar con fuerza al soldado que la estaba agarrando, por fortuna para él era de un rango inferior por lo que desapareció en el acto no queriendo tener problemas con un oficial como él, sus ojos aguamarina se encontraron con la laguna negra de su Lyana, ojos aterrados ante un destino incierto y cruel. Su nombre era Maryam y, de no haber acudido a esa guerra que para él no tenía sentido, jamás la habría encontrado.

Con cuidado la sacó de la ciudad, ella no se resistió, se había resignado a su destino en cuanto los primeros soldados traspasaron las murallas. Jacques se la llevó y desde ese momento no era un secreto que el joven caballero se había encaprichado con esa muchacha. Al volver a Francia se la llevó con él, asegurándole al obispo encargado de la cruzada que se bautizaría a acogería la verdadera fe para evitarle una muerte segura.

Una vez llegaron a Francia, él se negó a tratarla como a una esclava o como a una criada, no podía explicarle sus motivos pero ella veía en sus ojos el amor ardiente que le profesaba sin poder comprenderlo, estaba convencida de que su vida acabaría en el momento que su ciudad fue arrasada y en lugar de morir había acabado en los brazos de un hombre que la trataba como lo más preciado de su mundo, no tardó mucho en enamorarse por completo de él, sus atento trato y el alma de Lyana gritando en su interior la empujaron al abismo, despertó a sus recuerdos con una sonrisa en el rostro, se habían encontrado otra vez.

Durante años vivieron felices una vez más, quitando los largos años en los que Alessandro se ausentaba a batallas sin sentido y Lyana lo echaba terriblemente de menos, no sabían si esta vez la treta de la diosa les habría servido para despistar a Hades y cada vez que veía partir a su amado la espina de su corazón que le susurraba que podía ser la última vez que lo viera la hacía sufrir enormemente.

No estaba equivocada, nunca lo estuvo, hades llevaba vigilando sus pasos desde hacía años sabiendo que los había encontrado una vez más. Esta vez, enfadado por la treta de Artemisa, decidió que Alessandro merecía un castigo más cruel que morir ensartado en batalla. La trampa fue perfectamente preparada, el odio del Rey Felipe hacia la orden del Temple fue el detonante para una magistral venganza. Uno a uno los templarios fueron cayendo y con ellos también algunos caballeros afines a la orden. En uno de los tantos interrogatorios de la inquisición, un caballero templario confesó rituales satánicos en los que Alessandro también se había visto envuelto, no tardaron en atraparlo, estaba condenado a muerte.

Desde el patíbulo donde iba a arder por crímenes que no había cometido y por orden de un Dios que no era el suyo y por el que tan fervientemente había luchado, sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada oscura de Lyana, ambos habían comprendido la trampa, ambos sabían que era el final de esa vida pero una sonrisa adornaba sus rostros, estaban tranquilos, estaban serenos. Sus últimas palabras fueron mil vidas, después el fuego y las llamas apagaron todo eco a pesar de que Lyana pudo escucharlo, entendiendo su mensaje. En otra vida, en otra época, volvería a encontrarla, volverían a amarse.

Una vez más el silencio mientras Emma jugaba con los cabellos oscuros de Regina y esta procesaba la nueva historia que la rubia le había regalado.

- **¿Siempre son tan tristes? Es decir en todas acaban muertos, de forma trágica**

-"Si no muriesen no habría historia que contar"

 **-Lo sé, pero podrían morir de viejos, juntos, no sé una vida feliz, ¿Por qué siempre tienen que morir de esa manera tan angustiante y trágica?**

-"Porque Hades jamás les permitiría llegar a tener una vida plena juntos, ese sería el final de la historia. Se encuentran para terminar lo que dejaron inconcluso, un amor demasiado hermoso para que tuviese dicho final"

Nuevamente el silencio, hasta que Emma miró el reloj y se enderezó de pronto pues se había hecho muy tarde, ganándose un reproche por parte de Regina que se sentía muy cómoda en sus brazos.

- **¿Qué ocurre Emma? Aun es pronto podemos quedarnos un rato más, al menos hasta que oscurezca**

-"No puedo princesa, tengo que marcharme, tengo un concierto"

 **-¿Un concierto? ¿Con el grupo?**

-"Sí, y estoy llegando realmente tarde"

Con prisa se levantaron y, mientras Emma recogía todo su picnic improvisado, Regina le daba vueltas a la cabeza pues no tenía ganas de separarse de ella, no tan pronto, no después de ese beso que se habían dado hacía un rato.

De camino a donde había dejado la moto aparcada, tomó una decisión, iría la concierto de Emma aunque no le gustase mucho la músico rock.

- **¿Dónde es el concierto? Me pasaré a verte con mis amigas**

-"En un local llamado Valhala ¿Lo conoces?"

 **-Sí, creo que sé donde está**

Ambas se sonrieron y Regina pudo ver en los ojos de la rubia una ilusión diferente, no iba a decirlo pero le había emocionado la idea de que fuese a verla tocar esa noche. Arrancó la moto y voló sobre el asfalto, dejando a Regina en la puerta de su casa y marchándose sin apenas poder despedirse pues el grupo iba a matarla por su retraso. La morena la vio desaparecer y cogió el teléfono escribiendo un mensaje a sus amigas, citándolas en dicho bar en una hora, quería llegar a tiempo para ver a Emma tocar. Las chicas le respondieron afirmativamente, sabiendo que si Regina quería ir a ese lugar tan apartado de sus gustos solo podía ser por una razón de peso y todas intuían que esa razón era Emma.

Entró en su casa saludando a su madre con prisa y, a gritos desde su habitación donde se estaba cambiando, le dijo que salía con las chicas. Salió un poco más arreglada pero bastante informal ya que no sabía qué tipo de ambiente había en ese bar donde Emma tocaría, le dio un beso a su madre que la miraba de forma inquisitiva y salió corriendo pues no quería llegar tarde.

Se encontró con Gen Diana y Luli en la entrada del local y, en cuanto estuvieron en el interior, empezaron a reir nerviosas al sentirse completamente fuera de lugar. Sus amigas habían logrado sonsacarle que había pasado la tarde con Emma y que tenía ganas de escucharla tocar, por eso estaban ahí metidas, entre tanta gente tan distinta a ellas, con música heavy de fondo y unas cervezas frías en las manos.

Se colocaron como pudieron cerca del pequeño escenario con los instrumentos ya colocados, donde se iba a dar el espectáculo que no tardaría en empezar. Al poco tiempo la música dejó de sonar y el grupo de Emma salió a escena saludando a todo el mundo ya que en ese ambiente eran bastante conocidos. La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Regina había ido a verla, que no lo dijo en vano y agradeció haber cambiado el repertorio de sus canciones para esa noche, quizás y solo quizás era el momento en el que Lyana despertaría.

Cogió la guitarra y desde el escenario le mandó una sonrisa, justo antes de perderse entre acordes, tocar siempre la transportaba sin que pudiese evitarlo, a ese pasado, esas vidas ya vividas, ese amor que apenas empezaba en la actualidad.

" _Hoy la inocencia se queda atrás..._ _  
_ _mi esperanza se vuelve poder,_ _  
_ _cada paso me enseña que vivo otra vez._ _  
_ _Los errores de la ingenuidad_ _  
_ _se transforman a mi voluntad..._ _  
_ _y la vida se abre ante mi despertar"_

Una a una sus canciones fueron sonando, siempre perdida con una sonrisa en la mirada de Regina, la morena le devolvía le gesto demostrando tener ojos solo para ella, al parecer el resto de la gente saltando con los cuernos en alto no le interesaban lo más mínimo, solo ella, su guitarra y sus choque de miradas que clamaban por un beso.

" _Gritó,_ _  
_ _desde el fuego abrasador_ _  
_ _sonó tan alta su voz_ _  
_ _Que hasta el mismo cielo oyó la maldición_ _"_

Reía, no podía evitarlo, supo que Emma componía esas canciones en el acto, reconocía en ellas sus historias, su obsesión, era adorable poder conocer un poco más de la rubia por la manera en la que disfrutaba tocando, coreando sus propias letras aunque estaban escritas para voz más rasgada, voz de hombre, disfrutó de esos momentos en los que se cruzaban sus miras y sentía que tocaba para ella, quizás el rock no fuese su género favorito pero en ese momento sintió que Emma estaba tocando su alma, se sintió bien, por primera vez en muchos años se sintió en casa.

Llegó la última canción a pesar de coreo incesante del público que no quería que terminasen, una última canción y Emma mirándola como si ella fuese lo más maravilloso del mundo entero, ya no le importaba el qué dirán, el futuro, no tenía miedo, quería perderse, quería enamorarse de esa mujer rubia, lo quería todo con ella.

" _Espérame, pronto he de regresar…_ _  
_ _¡Ningún Dios lo impedirá!_ _  
_ _Pronto mi amor, estaré contigo._ _  
_ _Todo el dolor olvidaré contigo…_ _  
_ _Oigo tu voz cuando estoy perdido,_ _  
_ _sé fuerte amor… volveré… ¡contigo!"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo Don't missSwan me, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi hija Kath que me saca más de una sonrisa, a mi Gen porque siempre será mi niña, a Alex porque me muero de ganas de conocerla, a mi esposa porque es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, a Bego porque estoy completamente enamorada de su fic y a Natalia porque es la mejor del mundo.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, El palacete, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 7 FANTASMA**

Bebía de su cerveza con una sonrisa en el rostro. Emma había desaparecido tras ese escenario una vez finalizado el concierto pero sabía que no tardaría en aparecer, que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de estar juntas un poco más de tiempo.

Tiempo, esa palabra sonaba efímera en su mente sin comprender por qué, al fin y al cabo desde que Emma Swan apareció en su vida ese concepto era bastante relativo, a su lado transcurría demasiado deprisa y su interior le gritaba que la había esperado durante demasiado.

Le costaba pensar que solo hacía una semana que la conocía, interiormente sentía que no era cierto, la conexión que tenía con ella era tan fuerte y profunda que, de creer en la posibilidad de la reencarnación, no habría dudado un momento al pensar que la conocía de otra vida.

Sonreía, la cerveza iba haciendo efecto en su mente obligándola a pensar tonterías. A su alrededor sonaba música completamente distinta a la que ella acostumbraba a bailar y, aun así, su cuerpo se movía al compas de las notas, riendo con Gen que le devolvía la sonrisa, mirando a Diana y Luli besarse cada vez que podían, perdidas en sus propios sentimientos y ajenas al mundo que las rodeaba. Había dejado de sentirse fuera de lugar, solo esperaba ver aparecer a la rubia dueña de sus sentidos cuando una voz familiar la sacó de sus ensoñaciones, una voz que no esperaba escuchar y que, sin pretenderlo, traía a su mente recuerdos de una época en la que creyó, firmemente, que había dado con la persona correcta para acompañarla en su viaje por la vida. Se equivocaba…

-"Regina… de todas las personas del mundo eres la última que esperaba encontrarme aquí ¿Cómo estás?"

 **-Robin… ha pasado mucho tiempo**

Ahí estaba, ante ella, altivo y arrogante como siempre aunque al principio de su relación no era capaz de verlo, sus ojos azul oscuro y sus cabellos rubios a juego con su cuidada y corta barba le hacían sentir el hombre perfecto y durante mucho tiempo para ella lo fue, una niña estúpida enamorada de la idea del amor.

Quería hacerlo desaparecer, que se marchase de ahí, que no estropease su noche con Emma, mas el muchacho parecía demasiado feliz de verla, en ese ambiente tan impropio de ella, ni siquiera Gen con su mirada mortífera que gritaba no te acerques consiguió amedrentarlo, llevaba dos años pensando en Regina, en cómo había terminado su historia, dos años y volvía a tenerla frente a él, era una casualidad que no pensaba desaprovechar.

 **-Entonces… ¿Me vas a decir que haces aquí? No es uno de los garitos que frecuentas y recuerdo bien que ni siquiera te gusta este tipo de música**

-"Simplemente vine a ver el concierto… Y no te debo explicaciones Robin, soy libre y hago con mi vida lo que me viene en gana"

La sonrisa del muchacho se ensanchó, quizás envalentonado por el alcohol o demasiado feliz de volver a verla, su risa, apenas audible debido al estruendo de la música y sus ojos fijos en ella provocándole un escalofrío, en el pasado había creído quererlo, ahora que sus emociones estaban completamente obnubiladas por los ojos claros de Emma estaba convencida de que jamás sintió más que aprecio por él, lo miró durante unos instantes y creyó ver que no era del todo el mismo de antaño, sus ojos le producían malestar, alarma, la necesidad de que se marchara cuanto antes apremiaba y empezó a temblar.

De pronto, el hormigueo característico que se adueñaba de sus miembros cuando Emma la tocaba apareció, al notar como alguien agarraba su brazo con suavidad obligándola a girarse para enfrentarse con una mirada cálida, cargada de cariño y dulzura, completamente diferente a la que Robin le ofrecía.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa que nació en su rostro al verla, luminosa, plena. Durante un momento se olvidó de su ex novio plantado ante ellas, se olvidó del malestar que este le producía y se centró en los labios de Emma que, sin pedir autorización creyendo no necesitarla, se unieron a los suyos regalándole un profundo beso.

Sus amigas, a su alrededor, las miraron sonrientes mientras Gen asesinaba con la mirada a Robin instándole a marcharse ya que el muchacho se había quedado estático contemplando como Regina besaba los labios de una mujer, su rostro parecía esculpido en granito, sin expresar emoción alguna por lo que nadie adivinó la ira naciendo en su interior, el odio, la rabia que se adueñó de todo su ser.

Sin decir palabra se machó antes de que la rubita se percatara de su presencia, sus ojos mostraban fuego, el mismo que ardía en su alma. En su mente un solo pensamiento, Afrodita había sido demasiado inteligente esta vez, encerrando a Alessandro en el cuerpo de una mujer, pero no para él, no para Hades, el dios de los infiernos. Durante años había vigilado a esa muchacha convencida de que era la indicada, se había ganado su confianza, su cariño, incluso consiguió tenerla durante un largo tiempo pero no para siempre, Lyana se había escapado de entre sus manos una vez más pero no iba a consentir que Alessandro la tuviera, movería sus piezas de manera que la diosa no pudiera intervenir, Lyana debía ser suya, esta vez para siempre.

Ajena a que Hades, una vez más las había descubierto, Emma apartó sus labios de Regina tomando aliento, sin poder dejar de sonreír a pesar de la nostalgia que sentía en su interior, Lyana no había despertado, no aún y se le acababan las ideas.

Regina le devolvía la sonrisa con los ojos cargados de emoción, de amor que aun no comprendía, de palabras que no sabía cómo pronunciar y menos entre el tumulto y la música destrozando sus tímpanos por lo que, tomó su mano y salió con ella al exterior, donde los jóvenes fumaban y charlaban, muchos de ellos felicitándola por el concierto y sonriéndole.

Sus amigas, al verlas salir, las siguieron pues poco o nada tenían que hacer dentro del local y Regina hizo las pertinentes presentaciones, al fin y al cabo ellas habían soportado sus mensajes histéricos y su eterna cantinela sobre Emma Swan y que esta no salía de su cabeza.

Sintió tres pares de miradas clavadas en ella, curiosos, alegres, aquellas amigas que Regina consideraba familia, haciéndole demasiadas preguntas, riendo con sus respuestas mientras su brazo seguía alrededor de la cintura de su morena sin soltarla, estrechándola, sintiéndola cerca como siempre debía estar.

Se permitió disfrutar del momento, de la alegría que desprendían las cuatro juntas, su complicidad, del apoyo que parecían profesar a la incipiente relación a la que aun no habían puesto nombre. Sus labios acariciaron la mejilla de Regina regalándole un casto beso, encendiendo el rosado de su piel y dibujándole una sonrisa. Sus ojos se cruzaron y, de pronto, como un aguijón, recordó que nada más salir de detrás del escenario buscó a Regina con la mirada y la encontró hablando con un hombre al que no reconoció, en ese momento poco importaba pues la euforia que sentía tras tocar aun viajaba por sus venas y solo podía pensar en besarla. En esos instantes, más tranquila, recordó al muchacho y el alma de Alessandro gritó en su interior, sus celos se volvieron inevitables al igual que su curiosidad.

-"Dime Regina ¿Con quién hablabas antes?"

Su morena se tensó en sus brazos y ella sintió que había tocado un punto doloroso en la vida de la joven, la conocía mejor que ella misma, conocía su alma, a su Lyana y pudo comprender que no había sido un encuentro bonito.

No fue Regina quien respondió, al parecer no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo por lo que Gen, que la conocía demasiado bien, fue quien puso nombre a ese ser que había osado importunar a su morena.

- **Se llama Robin, es un estúpido del pasado de Regina, un fantasma más bien. Regina y él salieron juntos pero lo dejaron hace cosa de dos años y él no se lo tomó muy bien, al parecer sentía que Regina era una propiedad más que una persona, es estúpido pero no hay ni que pensar en él, ahora te tiene a ti.**

La sonrisa que esa muchacha le regaló fue dulce y amable, Regina seguía refugiada en su abrazo bastante más tranquila y ella se permitió sonreír. No había pensado en la posibilidad de que la joven hubiese tenido parejas anteriores pero no podía olvidar que vivían en un mundo completamente distinto al que les había visto nacer, que a sus veinticinco años Regina había vivido sin recordar, sin comprender que Lyana habitaba en ella por lo tanto sin sentir la necesidad de esperarlo, al menos no conscientemente.

Gen tenía razón, ahora estaban juntas aunque no habían etiquetado nada, ambas sabían lo que sentían y era cuestión de tiempo que despertara, que recordara, mientras tanto podían dedicarse a vivir, a conocerse en esa vida tan nueva y distinta, podían ser felices, tenían tiempo.

Apretó su abrazo de forma tierna mientras Regina le sonreía, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Un nuevo beso sobre sus labios, tierno y cargado de promesas, un beso que dibujó una sonrisa antes de separarse y volver a perderse en la mirada de la otra mientras Gen, Luli y Diana las miraban entre curiosas y divertidas ya que parecía que se habían olvidado del resto del mundo.

Finalmente fue Emma la que rompió el silencio, provocando una carcajada general cargada de ternura ya que ambas eran completamente diferentes y a la vez parecían completarse en perfecto equilibrio.

-"Bueno Gina, ya que viniste a verme tocar encuentro justo llevarte a bailar, música de esa moderna y discotequera de la que te gusta"

Con un nuevo beso se tomaron de la mano, caminando sin prisa hablando con el resto de las chicas de todo y nada, formando un variopinto grupo de muchachas jóvenes sin nada que temer en la vida, rumbo al bar donde hacía una semana se habían conocido, el favorito de Regina, sin saber que su felicidad estaba a punto de recibir una dura estocada, se marcharon entre sonrisas, mariposas en el vientre, miradas cómplices y besos en cada esquina ajenas a ese hombre que a los lejos las observaba, ese dios traicionero y mezquino que buscaba destruirlas, ese dios disfrazado de hombre que, entre susurros, lanzó una promesa al viento.

- **Esta vez será mía Alessandro, esta vez voy a destruir tu alma para siempre.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a mis Queens, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, El palacete, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 8 OBSESIONADA**

Las semanas iban sucediendo una tras otra, la rutina se instauró entre ambas sin que esta turbara sus momentos de paz, su perfecta sintonía.

Regina adoraba salir de las prácticas y caminar a paso seguro a la facultad de historia donde, en ocasiones, Emma la esperaba frente a su moto tranquila y en otras tenía que aventurarse por los pasillos, ya conocidos para ella, para recogerla en el despacho donde aun estaba enfrascada corrigiendo trabajos.

Algunos días sus encuentros solo duraban unos minutos, un largo beso intercambiado y dulces palabras, mientras otros la jornada se alargaba hasta entrada la noche y las encontraba juntas, en silencio o charlando animadamente sobre asuntos sin más trascendencia que una simple discusión.

Emma no podía evitar atesorar los momentos que ambas compartían, buscando en el rostro de Regina comprensión, un despertar que se le antojaba demasiado largo aunque tampoco le era extraño, en el nuevo mundo escéptico en el que vivían las murallas de la morena eran difíciles de franquear. No se impacientaba, no era necesario, sabía que despertaría en algún momento, que sus almas se unirían una vez más puesto que Regina, sin ser consciente quién habitaba en su interior, ya la amaba con una fuerza arrolladora difícil de explicar.

Cada vez más enfrascada en sus estudios, apenas tenía tiempo para pensar en las historias que Emma compartía con ella, su relato sobre ese amor que trascendió en el tiempo… Los escasos momentos que pasaba junto a su rubia, se veía enfrascada en sus apuntes sin prestarle atención, aunque Emma jamás se quejaba por ello, guardaba silencio permitiéndole estudiar, ojeando páginas de un libro tras otro, cocinando para ella ya que a veces se olvidaba de que tenía que alimentarse y robándole un beso cuando menos lo esperaba, provocándole sonrisas y sonrojos.

Se sentía demasiado bien con Emma Swan revoloteando en su vida, se sentía completa, feliz, ella la llenaba como nunca antes lo habían hecho, sus inmensos ojos verdeazulados, su tierna sonrisa, su voz dulce y suave, sus caricias, sus besos, toda ella en conjunto le gritaba que estaba en casa por lo que no le fue difícil trasladar su rincón de estudio al apartamento de la joven.

Siempre que podía hablaba con su madre. Cora era paciente y atenta con cada duda o miedo que Regina pudiese experimentar puesto que, a pesar de haber tenido pareja anteriormente, jamás se había sentido tan unida a alguien en tan poco tiempo. Los consejos de su madre arrojaban luz en medio del caos que era su mente, empujándola siempre a luchar por lo que creía correcto, por ese amor que crecía demasiado deprisa en su pecho al que, poco a poco, había dejado de temer y había decidido abrazar con fuerza.

Sobre la cama de Emma con los apuntes en la mano, enfrascada en su meticuloso estudio, no se dio cuenta de que la joven la miraba desde la puerta hacía ya unos instantes, sonriendo conmovida ante la belleza de Regina y sin poder evitar pensar que ese día ya hacía un mes desde que se habían besado en el campo de manzanos.

Con cuidado se deshizo de sus zapatos, deslizándose sobre su colchón para colocarse a su lado, sobresaltándola al notar como este cedía bajo su peso, regalándole una radiante sonrisa pues adoraba sentir cerca a su rubia en todo momento.

Emma no dejaba de escrutarla, intentaba perderse entre las palabras de la Ilíada pero le era demasiado difícil, sus ojos se perdían en el contorno de Regina, es sus facciones, en cada arruga de expresión, era tan bella que encogía su estómago, era perfecta… Aunque fingía no darse cuenta, la joven morena sentía la mirada de Emma sobre ella como un aguijón, provocando que le temblaran las piernas y su rostro se cubriese de rubor, estaba completamente enamorada de ella y lo sabía, no quería negárselo a si misma por más tiempo.

Sintiendo que el silencio se le hacía demasiado pesado, cogió un almohadón estrellándolo sobre la cara de Emma, provocando que esta saltase sobre el colchón y sus ojos la taladrasen ya que no podía parar de reír.

- **Eso te pasa por mirarme fijamente mientras estudio**

Emma no pronunció palabra mas su sonrisa se ensanchó, pícara e insolente. Antes de que Regina pudiese huir, cogió otro almohadón devolviéndole el golpe, dejándola completamente congelada al no esperar dicha afrenta por parte de su rubia. Durante una milésima de segundo se miraron a los ojos, conteniendo la risa, una milésima de segundo bastó para que, sobre el colchón empezara una batalla campal con cojines y almohadas en la que ninguna de las dos pensaba ceder hasta coronarse campeona de dicha reyerta.

Los apuntes volaron por toda la habitación y sus gritos y risas llenaron de vida la estancia, finalmente Emma sujetó a su amada por la cintura, tirándola sobre la cama y colocándose encima, uniendo sus labios en un beso profundo mientras esta no conseguía parar de reír.

Durante unos instantes se besaron, ajenas al mundo que las rodeaba, a las plumas que se habían escapado de las almohadas y llenaban toda la habitación, un beso dulce, suave y lento, buscando unirlas aun más si cabía y acelerando los latidos de sus corazones.

El aire se hizo necesario y a regañadientes se separaron, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír. Emma apartó una pluma de los cabellos negros de Regina y esta empezó a reír una vez más, demasiado feliz.

Se incorporó como pudo y vio el desastre que habían organizado en un momento, seguir estudiando no le pareció la mejor opción, quizás dejarse enredar por los fuertes brazos de Emma y escuchar una de sus historias era lo que necesitaba.

Sin decir nada, se acurrucó apoyando la espalda en el pecho de la rubia, como solía hacer a menudo ya que adoraba sentir sus brazos rodeándola y su aliento sobre su nuca. La rubia deposito tiernos besos en su cuello, esperando a que rompiese el silencio pues empezaba a conocer cada matiz de su personalidad, sabía que si buscaba su abrazo era porque pronto rompería el silencio, solicitándole una nueva historia que estaba dispuesta a contar, no sin antes jugar un poco con la paciencia y la curiosidad de su Regina.

- **Emma, cuéntame más, háblame sobre Alessandro y Lyana**

-"¿Por qué quieres saber más de esa historia? No te la crees, solo piensas que estoy obsesionada con ellos"

 **-Reconoce que un poco lo estás, por Dios Emma si hasta hablas griego clásico de forma fluida ¿Quién más hoy en día habla esa lengua?**

-"Es una lengua bonita y cargada de historia"

 **-Ya… ya… Obsesionada ¿Me lo vas a contar o no?**

Una sonrisa nació en su rostro, Lyana despertaría en algún momento, descubriría quién fue, entonces comprendería que no era una obsesión, eran vidas que guardaba en su alma y se moría por compartirlas con su amor.

Se colocó como pudo sintiendo el calor que Regina desprendía, sintiendo arder su vientre y como la necesidad de entregarse a ella la consumía mas no era el momento, no aun. Ordenó durante unos instantes sus recuerdos, buscando en su mente la siguiente reencarnación, dispuesta a relatarle a Regina una vez más como Alessandro y Lyana se encontraron para volverse a perder.

Tras la treta de Hades en la Francia medieval, Afrodita volvió a dejar un tiempo prudencial antes de hacer volver a los amantes a la vida. Esta vez el escenario fue distinto, España, en pleno reinado de los llamados Reyes Católicos y con la Santa Inquisición gobernando el lugar, nació un muchacho de cabellos rubios como el oro y mirada aguamarina, un muchacho al que llamaron Hernán antes de abandonarlo en una cuneta, huérfano una vez más.

Fue creciendo entre hurtos, pillaje y deshonor, hasta que a los quince años una vez más despertó a la verdad, Alessandro habitaba en él y le otorgó una fuerza extraña, un coraje desconocido y habilidades que pronto se hicieron notar entre los soldados, permitiéndole entrar en la guardia del reino.

Fue un momento de grandes cambios en el mundo que le tocó vivir, como aventurero llevaba en la sangre la adrenalina, el desespero si no estaba en constante movimiento por lo que la expedición que se dio en el 1492 en el que tres carabelas con las insignias reales partirían buscando un nuevo camino hacia las Indias le pareció un destino que no podía eludir, todo le empujaba a embarcarse, sobre todo la sensación de que en ese viaje encontraría a su Lyana por fin.

Fueron largos meses en mares embravecidos, donde en más de una ocasión pensó que moriría antes de llegar a su destino, antes de encontrar a su amada, cuando finalmente tocaron tierra sin saber que por casualidad habían descubierto un continente completamente distinto.

Y ahí, en tierras insólitas y lejanas, se encontró una vez más con el amor de su vida que esta vez había vuelto como una indígena del lugar.

Durante años la batalla por conquistar esas nuevas tierras fue encarecida mas a él no le importaba lo más mínimo, el tenía consigo a Lyana, a su amada y solo debía hacerle recordar, enamorarla para despertarla, ajeno a la locura, a las matanzas y la ambición que bailaba a su alrededor.

Una vez más el alma de Lyana gritando desde el interior de la muchacha junto a su trato justo y noble consiguieron despertarla, felices ambos por su reencuentro, angustiados por los recuerdos horribles de su vida anterior…

Los años pasaban, decidió establecerse en las nuevas tierras para darle a Lyana un hogar, lejos del viejo continente, lejos del dios que amargaba sus Dias sin saber que la distancia no aplacaba su furia y su sed de venganza, que a pesar de encontrarse en el otro lado del mundo Hades supo donde estaban, los encontró, maquinando el final de Alessandro como venía haciendo desde que tenían uso de razón.

La época turbulenta que les tocó vivir fue el detonante para que el Dios consiguiera su venganza. El pueblo antes libre del nuevo continente se sentía oprimido por el conquistador, se alzó en armas contra aquellos extranjeros que habían destruido sus hogares, dándoles caza y matándolos, uno a uno… Alessandro no pudo escapar de su destino, de la muerte certera en manos de indígenas, sabiendo que el dios había vuelto a vencer pero que, pasara lo que pasara, volvería una vez más, siempre volvía, siempre…

Una vez más el silencio mientras Regina meditaba las palabras que Emma le había regalado, su historia, siempre trágica, siempre triste y desgarradora.

- **No sé por qué te pido que me cuentes estas historias, siempre es lo mismo… se encuentran, muy bonito, se enamoran, precioso, mueren los dos, fin.**

-"Bueno, no es el fin de la historia"

 **-Siempre se mueren, no entiendo que le ves de maravilloso o emocionante**

-"Llegará un momento en el que vencerán al dios, lo sé, estoy segura… entonces vivirán felices y no necesitarán volver una y otra, será el fin de su historia"

 **-Hablas en futuro… Como si aun no hubiese sucedido**

-"No lo ha hecho, pero lo hará, lo sé"

Regina se giró para enfrentarse a la mirada de Emma sin saber si echarse a reír, los ojos verdeazulados de su rubia le devolvieron la mirada cargados de determinación, estaba completamente convencida de sus palabras. No pudo evitarlo, la carcajada salió de sus labios antes de poder contenerla. Entre risas le regaló un beso suave y dulce, separándose de ella poco después y susurrando directamente a sus labios, obligándola a sonreir.

- **Te quiero, mi rubia obsesionada.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a mis Queens, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi hija Kath porque es adivina, a mi princesita Gen porque no se hace una idea de cuánto la quiero, a Alex porque es incondicional, a Yohana porque lo merece, a Bego porque la quiero, a mi esposa porque sin ella no sé que sería de mí y a Natalia porque es simplemente la mejor.**

 **Hoy, 5 de noviembre, fecha emblemática donde las haya, quiero hacer una especial mención a mi Harley favorita porque hace muy poco que está en mi vida pero la quiero a mi lado para siempre. Feliz cumpleaños atrasado y disfruta del capítulo.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, El palacete, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 9 DESPERTAR**

El estruendo del timbre la sobresaltó, obligándola a levantar los ojos cansados de ese libro donde se había perdido sin poder evitarlo. Mirada aguamarina teñida de extrañeza que se clavó en el reloj despertador donde brillaban los números marcando las diez de la noche, no esperaba a nadie y menos tan tarde.

Miró su teléfono, quizás alguien le había avisado de su inminente visita y ella, enfrascada en su mundo de dioses y hombres que conviven, que luchan en guerras épicas que traspasaron la línea del tiempo, no había prestado atención. Mas no había mensaje alguno mientras el timbre volvía a sonar e inconscientemente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro intuyendo quién podía ser su visitante.

Se levantó perezosa, estirando sus miembros endurecidos y agarrotados, dejando el libro sobre la cama y, a paso seguro, salió directa a la puerta de la entrada rascándose la cabeza intentando colocar sus cabellos rebeldes.

Abrió de golpe justo cuando el timbre sonaba una vez más, encontrándose de frente con Regina, ensanchando su sonrisa ya que no la esperaba, no esa noche. La morena ante ella clavó su mirada del color del café oscuro en sus ojos aguamarina, arrebatándole el aliento una vez más, sonriendo sin poder contenerse cuando unió sus labios en un cálido beso, suave y dulce, un beso que duró solo unos instantes antes de volver a quedarse perdida en sus pupilas mientras la arrastraba hacia el interior de su morada, sintiendo como el corazón se le desbocaba en el pecho ante su aroma, su cercanía.

Sus manos se enredaron como si de un efecto reflejo se tratase, los ojos de Regina brillaban como los de una niña que ha cometido una travesura mientras Emma la observaba sin poder evitar perderse en su contorno, en lo hermosa que le parecía cada vez que la veía, sintiendo el hormigueo tan característico del deseo creciendo en su vientre.

En cuanto el rostro de Regina se convirtió en el anticipo de una carcajada, decidió que era el momento de romper el silencio y descubrir que extraño motivo había llevado a la muchacha a presentarse en su casa sin avisar.

-"¿Qué haces aquí Regina? No te esperaba"

- **¿Estabas muy ocupada?**

 **-** "Estaba leyendo un poco, tampoco es que estuviese ocupada, es más me alegro mucho de verte, esta semana apenas hemos coincidido"

- **Bueno, estaba en casa, te echaba un poco de menos y pensé, noche de pizza y una película con mi rubia obsesionada favorita**

Emma empezó a reír ante dicha respuesta, atrayendo a la joven en un dulce abrazo y besando su frente con ternura.

-"Así que quieres ver una película, está bien ¿Alguna en particular?"

Con una luminosa sonrisa, Regina rebuscó en su bolso sacando instantes después un DVD completamente feliz, provocando que Emma frunciese el ceño al no reconocer el título de la misma.

 **-** "¿V de Vendetta?"

 **-Aun no me puedo creer que no la hayas visto… Recuerden, recuerden el cinco de noviembre… Ves a pedir la pizza que yo la preparo**

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, se adentró en su salón dispuesta a poner esa película dejándola sola en la entrada unos instantes, hasta que despertó del trance de felicidad que se instauraba en ella cada vez que Regina llegaba arrasando todo su mundo a su paso.

Cogió el teléfono llamando a la pizzería con una sonrisa mientras se metía en la cocina y servía dos copas de vino. Con la cena ya encargada, se reunió con la morena en el comedor, esta estaba sentada con los pies encima del sofá, abrazando con fuerza un cojín y en su rostro se leía la más pura excitación infantil, estaba completamente eufórica por poder enseñarle a Emma su película favorita.

Le entregó la copa riendo sin poder evitarlo y se sentó a su lado, robándole un beso y revolviendo sus oscuros cabellos. Bebieron en silencio unos instantes mirándose de vez en cuando hasta que el timbre sonó anunciando que estaba ya su cena.

Con las pizzas sobre la mesa y mucha ceremonia, Regina le dio al play y empezó la película atrapándolas durante más de dos horas con los ojos fijos en la pantalla.

Con los créditos finales bailando ante sus ojos, Emma se estiró abrazando a Regina que lagrimeaba sin poder evitarlo como cada vez que veía esa película. Acarició sus cabellos con veneración provocando que alzara la vista y se mirasen a los ojos unos instantes.

-"Tenías razón Gina, es una película magnífica"

 **-Sabía que te gustaría**

Una sonrisa se dibujó en ambas, tan cerca la una de la otra, tan unidas que sus alientos se entremezclaban, anticipando un beso que no se hizo esperar. Un choque inevitable entre ambos labios, beso suave que poco a poco se tornó furioso, un beso que despertó el dragón del deseo que Emma se empeñaba en esconder, la necesidad dolorosa de sentir cada centímetro de su Lyana pudo con su razón, solicitando profundizar su beso, recibiendo un gemido ahogado como respuesta.

Faltó el aliento, ardían los pulmones y a regañadientes se separaron buscando el oxigeno tan necesario que en esos momentos se les antojaba tortuoso. Tragó saliva con dificultad leyendo en las pupilas oscuras de Regina un deseo lacerante, no había vuelta atrás, no podía, no quería frenar, era el momento.

Tomó su mano, llevándola a la habitación sin necesidad de decir una sola palabra. Sus labios se lanzaron en un nuevo beso cargado de demasiadas cosas por decir, sus manos se perdieron bajo la camisa de Regina, acariciando impacientes su tibia piel.

Uno a uno fue soltando los botones, sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos oscuros que se habían llevado su cordura, poco a poco fue desnudándola sintiéndose arder a medida que descubría el cuerpo de su amor. Sus manos temblaban, la pasión la desbordaba, su boca completamente seca ante la hermosa visión de Regina en ropa interior tumbándose sobre su cama, esperándola, llamándola en un grito silencioso grabado en sus pupilas oscuras.

Torpemente y maldiciendo entre dientes se deshizo de sus propias prendas, sintiendo la mirada de Regina sobre ella, sintiendo su pasión crecer, el calor en su bajo vientre torturarla, una vez más, una vida más y serían un solo ser.

Sus cuerpos chocaron sin poder evitarlo, provocando que la electricidad recorriese su piel erizando sus cabellos. Sus labios sedientos recorrieron cada centímetro de ella, el sabor de su piel estremeció su alma, sus pequeños gemidos la enloquecían.

Sus manos impacientes arrancaron el resto de su ropa, liberándola, contemplando su desnudez y enrojeciendo sin poder evitarlo, embelesada y extasiada ante tal belleza, una obra maestra que se presentaba bajo ella, entregándose, reprimió sus lágrimas abrumada por las emociones que Lyana despertaba en su alma, besándola, acariciándola, preparándola como solo él sabía hacer, enloqueciéndola… sus labios recorrieron su cuerpo, recogiendo gemidos, recogiendo su sabor dulce su calor, acercándose lentamente a ese lugar que necesitaba su atención, embriagándose por completo del aroma que esta desprendía, depositando un dulce beso sobre su sexo latente para, justo después, devorarlo como si se tratase de un manjar exquisito. Su lengua recorría su intimidad provocando que esta gritase sin poder evitarlo, aferrada a sus rubios cabellos, incitándola a continuar.

Atenta a las reacciones de su amada, conociendo cada uno de sus gemidos, sonrió sin poder evitarlo al notar que estaba llegando al abismo, parando de golpe y ganándose una mirada de reproche y un gemido de disgusto por parte de Regina. Sus labios se lanzaron a devorarla en un beso, un beso húmedo y sediento mientras sus dedos se abrían paso en su interior y ella apagaba sus gritos en sus labios.

Sus movimientos cada vez más profundos y precisos provocaron que, como una corriente eléctrica, el orgasmo golpease con fuerza a su Regina, recorriendo su espalda y liberándose en un grito ahogado.

Durante unos instantes se quedó en su interior, sus cuerpos unidos en un abrazo y sus corazones desbocados. Finalmente sacó sus dedos ganándose un nuevo quejido de Regina, sintiéndose vacía de pronto, sus ojos se encontraron u en las pupilas oscuras de su amada pudo leer amor, un amor profundo provocando que sus latidos se desbocaran.

Tomada por sorpresa, acabó tumbada sobre la cama con la morena sobre ella, sonriendo maliciosa.

- **No creas que te vas a escapar mi amor, te toca**

Sus labios buscaron su cuello, mordiendo y besando con fuerza mientras se deshacía también de los restos de ropa que aun no había podido quitarse, recorrió su vientre con las uñas, mirándola con ternura y adoración.

Moviéndose por puro instinto buscó su piel con los labios, piel ardiente bajo su toque, su aliento un simple jadeo y su mente nublada por el deseo profundo que Regina despertaba.

Viajó por su cuerpo deleitándose por las reacciones que lograba en ella, buscando también ese punto que latía de deseo y clamaba por ser atendido, acariciándolo con los labios y lanzándose a devorarlo con idéntica pasión. Las manos de Emma se aferraron a sus cabellos sin poder controlarse, marcando inconscientemente el ritmo, la lengua de Regina conseguía enloquecerla y no había pensamiento coherente en su mente.

Como intentando vengarse de ella, la morena se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar ese orgasmo liberador, subiendo por su cuerpo y besándola suavemente, decidida a unirse a ella por completo.

Sus dedos empezaron a jugar con la humedad de su rubia, enloquecida por los jadeos que esta no podía controlar, por sus ojos oscurecidos de deseo.

Quiso entrar en ella, mas encontró un freno dibujando en su rostro la sorpresa, sus ojos como un libro abierto hicieron que Emma comprendiese y uniese sus labios en un beso suave y dulce.

- **Eres…**

-"Tranquila Regina, no te pares"

Sus miradas volvieron a chocar y ella simplemente asintió, entrando lentamente en su interior, buscando en su rostro señales de dolor o incomodidad mas solo hayo el amor profundo que esta le profesaba. Las lágrimas empezaron a cubrir sus ojos oscuros ante la visión de Emma, entregándose por completo, entregándole su primera vez.

Cuando finalmente rompió la fina barrera entrando en ella, un pequeño gemido de dolor se escapó de sus labios mas la incitó a continuar, sus dedos empezaron una danza suave y dulce, llevándola al abismo. Poco a poco fue acelerando sus embestidas, regalándole oleadas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo, regalándole un orgasmo intenso que la recorrió por completo, derribándolas a ambas sobre la cama agotadas y unidas por completo.

Poco a poco los latidos de su corazón se fueron normalizando entre besos suaves y dulces, entre sonrisas y gestos.

- **Debería ir a limpiarme Emma, tengo la mano llena de sangre…**

Con un dulce beso sobre su nariz, se levantó dirigiéndose al baño mientras Emma se tumbaba boca abajo en el colchón, sintiéndose viva por primera vez desde su despertar, en algun momento Lyana volvería a ella pero mientras la amaría con intensidad, no pudo reprimirse más, su necesidad de sentir el alma de Lyana era demasiado fuerte.

Perdida en sus pensamientos aterrizó al notar un suave beso en su hombro derecho, justo sobre el tatuaje que llevaba en él.

- **Es bonito… no sabía que tenías un tatuaje**

-"Es como un lema, me gusta llevarlo en mi piel"

 **-Y como no tenía que estar en griego ¿Qué pone?**

-"Pone mil vidas para amarte"

Con una sonrisa, Regina se unió a ella bajo las sabanas y buscó su abrazo, piel con piel, acomodándose como pudo, sintiendo su cálido aliento.

- **Mil vidas, como Alessandro**

-"Exactamente…"

 **-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras virgen Emma?**

-"¿Te ha molestado?"

 **-No, para nada, encontré muy dulce que quisieras hacerlo conmigo pero es raro, no sé, no conozco a nadie que quiera llegar virgen a tu edad**

-"Bueno, se puede decir que te estaba esperando"

 **-¿A mí?**

-"Sí, a ti, a mi otra mitad amor"

Regina guardó silencio durante unos instantes, su mente trabajaba demasiado deprisa ante las enigmáticas respuestas de Emma, mezcladas con las historias que siempre le contaba, historias que creía reales, casi rozando la obsesión.

Un sentimiento amargo se alojó en su estómago… no encontraba las palabras mas no podía quedarse sin saber.

- **Emma… Las historias que me cuentas, ¿Crees que son reales?**

-"No lo creo, lo sé amor, lo son"

- **¿Crees… crees que eres Alessandro?**

Ella guardó silencio, sin saber cómo responder al notar la alarma, el miedo en la voz de Regina. Su silencio provocó que el malestar que Regina sentía se acrecentase y la necesidad de huir se instauró en ella, necesitaba alejarse de ahí, necesitaba poner distancia y serenarse.

- **Debo irme Emma, mi madre se estará preguntando dónde me metí**

-"Claro es tarde, nos vestimos y te llevo con la moto"

No dijeron nada más, con prisa se vistieron y en un silencio cortante salieron del apartamento en dirección a la moto de la rubia. Puso rápidamente rumbo a casa de la morena y no tardó en llegar ya que no había trafico a esas horas.

Un beso efímero en sus labios como adiós y con los ojos quebrados de un dolor que no podía descifrar, Emma vio a Regina atravesar la puerta de su casa. Con un suspiro puso rumbo a su hogar, Lyana tenía que despertar, tenía que comprender pero ya no sabía que hacer para lograrlo.

Regina entró en su casa intentando no hacer ruido mas se encontró de frente con su madre, provocándole un sobresalto y un grito al no esperarla despierta.

- **Mamá, me asustaste**

-"Creía que dormirías con Emma hoy… ¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

 **-No lo sé mamá, estoy enamorada de ella, pero creo que está medio loca, creo que se piensa que somos personajes de una historia o algo así y no sé cómo lidiar con eso**

-"Bueno pequeña ves a acostarte, te subiré una tila para que puedas dormir y mañana veremos con más claridad"

Con un beso en la mejilla de su madre, se retiró a su habitación pensando que esta tenía razón, dormiría y al día siguiente lo vería todo más claro.

En la cocina Cora suspiró contra el fregadero, Regina lo estaba poniendo todo demasiado difícil, tenía que intervenir. Preparó con cuidado una tila caliente como le había prometido, echado disimuladamente un polvillo dorado en esta.

Entró en la habitación de su pequeña y le entregó la taza, sentándose a su lado y acariciando sus cabellos mientras se tomaba el líquido y poco a poco caía en un sueño profundo. La contempló dormir durante unos instantes y finalmente suspiró, besando con cuidado su frente.

-"Es hora de despertar Lyana"

Dormía, sus sueños se fueron poblando de recuerdos, nítidos, sus vidas, tantas vidas, historias que Emma le relataba, aquellas que aun no le había relatado, todo en su mente llevándola a un despertar repentino empapado en sudor. Un grito ahogado en sus labios, en el reloj brillaban las cuatro de la mañana, su frente estaba perlada de sudor, su aliento agitado porque por fin lo sabía, por fin lo entendía, Alessandro, tenía que ir con Alessandro.

Cogió el teléfono, no le importaba la hora en absoluto, marcó y espero intentando serenar los latidos de su corazón.

Finalmente al otro lado de la línea pudo escuchar la voz de Emma completamente adormilada.

"¿Regina? Son las cuatro de la mañana ¿Estás bien?"

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, demasiado emocionada, extasiada al escucharla, era él, era su Alessandro, su amor. De sus labios salió una frase tenue, en un idioma que yacía en sus recuerdos, su lengua materna, una lengua que hacía demasiado tiempo que había olvidado cómo usar y brotaba de sus labios.

 _ **-Ven a buscarme, ahora, necesito verte Alessandro**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a mis Queens, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

 **A mi hija Kath porque estoy orgullosa de ella, a mi princesita Gen porque la adoro, a Alex porque tengo muchas ganas de verla, a mi esposa porque me enseña que solo con tenerla puedo ser inmensamente feliz, a Bego porque la quiero, a Yohana porque le hace ilusión, a Harley por nuestras horas melendi y a Natalia porque es la mejor del mundo mundial.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, El palacete, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **Nota: Los diálogos que están en cursiva es porque los personajes hablan en griego clásico.**

 **CAPÍTULO 10 DUALIDAD**

El característico rugido del motor de la Harley Davidson que Emma conducía resonó en la oscuridad, acelerando su corazón y provocando que toda su alma temblase de expectación.

Solo diez minutos habían pasado desde su apresurada llamada de madrugada a Alessandro, el tiempo suficiente para cubrirse con ropa de abrigo y salir precipitadamente de aquella casa que fue su hogar durante veintitrés años buscando un reencuentro que se había hecho esperar.

Su piel erizada, recuerdos nuevos que golpeaban su mente, demasiados recuerdos, demasiado precipitados, por muchos años que pasaran jamás se acostumbraría al despertar, era confuso sentir la dualidad de almas que la componían, Lyana viviendo en ella pero también Regina, también sus emociones sus miedos, una mezcla explosiva de la que sobresalía un único pensamiento coherente y enfermizo, ver a Alessandro, unirse a su amor una vida más y luchar por mantener su historia, por amarse intensamente aprovechando cada segundo que esa nueva realidad les regalaba.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, una sonrisa imperecedera adornaba su rostro mientras retorcía las mangas de su abrigo impaciente, diez minutos después de toda una vida parecía poco mas pasaron tan lentos que se clavaron en ella como puñaladas. Visiones de sus vidas pasadas atormentaban su mente desquiciándola, tormento que no podía paliar, ver una y otra vez en sus recuerdos más profundos la muerte de su amor, el sentimiento desgarrador de perderlo, de esperar por el una vida más, la necesidad de abrazarlo crecía en su vientre, o abrazarla ya que había vuelto como mujer, detalle que pinchaba su mente de vez en cuando pero al que no dio más importancia, confiaba en Afrodita, siempre lo había hecho y la diosa tendría sus motivos para tan radical cambio.

Una eternidad congelada frente a la puerta de su casa fue lo que le pareció hasta que la moto de Emma frenó con demasiada brusquedad ante ella, mientras la rubia descendía de un salto tirando el casco con urgencia y clavando en sus ojos oscuros los orbes verdeazulados cargados de una pasión arrolladora.

A grandes zancadas rompió la leve distancia que había entre ellas, atrapando con furia los labios de su amada, demasiado atrapada en la urgencia y la necesidad de sentirla, después de tanto esfuerzo por fin su Lyana había despertado a la verdad.

Un beso eterno, robado de madrugada, con sabor a sal debido a las lágrimas que caían incesantes por las mejillas de su morena, lagrimas que marcaban su inmensa alegría gritando desde su alma que por fin estaba completa.

Os pulmones ardieron de necesidad, obligándoles a cortar un contacto demasiado tiempo esperado mientras Emma apoyaba su frente en la de Regina, dejando escapar un suspiro y una sonrisa dulce, embriagada como estaba de la esencia de Lyana ante ella.

Las palabras, rasgadas y cargadas de vida en un idioma para el mundo olvidado, escaparon de sus labios con alivio, constatando la certeza de que su amor por fin podía ser consumado en una nueva vida.

-" _Has despertado, por fin lo entiendes amor"_

 _ **-He despertado y ahora solo deseo ir a casa contigo Alessandro**_

Un nuevo beso, efímero y dulce, seguido de una leve carcajada que dos amantes comparten bajo el oscuro cielo de madrugada, Sintiendo su corazón desbocado, Emma sujetó la mano de su Regina con fuerza, llevándola en silencio hacia la moto donde rápidamente puso rumbo a su pequeño apartamento, el mismo que hacía unas horas había sido testigo de la entrega completa y, seguramente, desencadenante del despertar de su amor.

Volando contra el viento, sintiendo el tibio cuerpo de su amada aferrada a su cintura con fuerza, se sintió nuevamente ese guerrero fiero capaz de conquistar solo con su espada ciudades enteras, se sintió fuerte y poderoso, se sintió completo.

El corto camino hacia el interior de su hogar se dio entre besos robados, sonrisas luminosas, miradas cargadas con demasiado por decir, sus manos entrelazadas buscando su contacto, sin separarse, sin dejar de mirarse y reconocerse una vez más.

El reloj digital marcaba las cuatro y media de la mañana mas no había sueño en sus pupilas, solo deseo ardiente como lava líquida, la necesidad imperiosa de unir sus almas una vez reconocidas. Con prisa y ternura, Emma empujó a Regina sobre su cama, la misma que horas antes las vio amarse por primera vez, mientras se deshacía de sus ropas con prisa, ante los ojos oscuros de su amada, posados en su figura, mordiendo levemente su labio inferior al notar la corriente de deseo devorarla por entero. Con las manos expertas de un amante que lleva demasiado tiempo esperando el momento, fue quitando las prendas de su Lyana, liberando su piel, depositando besos en cada parcela y embriagándose por completo de su esencia una vez más.

Unión antigua y demasiado nueva, ambas se movían buscando el contacto de sus pieles, contacto que erizaba cada poro de su ser, sus miradas chocaban su labios se buscaban sedientos, sus manos se perdían en rincones distintos y a la vez conocidos, tantas vidas amándose como si fuese la primera vez, tantos nuevos sueños naciendo en sus caricias, en sus besos, en su agitado aliento, en ese orgasmo que compartieron entre gemidos y gritos, eran una vez más un solo ser, una vez más ese lema que anclaba sus pasos sonaba en sus labios, mil vidas, mil vidas para amarte…

El sol apareció de pronto, cambiando la oscuridad por un tolo entre rojizo y anaranjado, encontrándolas desnudas bajo las sábanas, compartiendo leves caricias, sin atreverse a mencionar palabra y romper la magia de su reencuentro.

Los brazos de Emma, fuertes, rodeaban el cuerpo de Regina con cuidado, protectores mientras la morena besaba su cuello cada poco tiempo sonriendo ante los pequeños escalofríos que provocaba, embriagándose del olor a vainilla que esta desprendía. Memorizando sus rasgos finos tan parecidos a los de su amor pero a la vez tan distintos, rasgos de mujer.

Finalmente, con una sonrisa, rompió el silencio expuesto, promulgando en voz alta la teoría que nacía en su mente sobre el cambio tan drástico en los patrones que siempre les permitían encontrarse.

- _ **Creo que Afrodita ha sido muy inteligente esta vez Alessandro, hacerte volver como mujer alejará a Hades de nuestras vidas, jamás nos encontrará.**_

 _-"Bueno, tienes razón… Además si nos encuentra no sé cómo se interpondrá esta vez amor, no hay guerras que me puedan matar"_

 _ **-Claro, ahora el gran Alessandro se ha vuelto una distinguida profesora de historia antigua**_

 _-"Y también toca en un grupo, que no se te olvide"_

 _ **-Sí, posiblemente Hades intente matarte tirándote algún libro a la cabeza, o con una guitarra, quién sabe…**_

Una carcajada nació en ambas, demasiado felices para poder detenerla. Lyana tenía razón, Hades no podría encontrarlas, no esta vez, quizás y solo quizás podían ser felices, no tener un abrupto final.

- _"No es lo único que ha cambiado Afrodita, me costó mucho encontrarte Lyana, no eres huérfana, ni sierva ni criada, vas a ser médico y tienes una madre que te adora… Me alegro mucho por ello, te tocaba ser feliz antes de encontrarme"_

 _-_ _ **Eso me recuerda que tengo que presentártela… es extraño tener dos personas distintas en una sola, soy Lyana y soy Regina… Como Lyana solo deseo estar contigo pero como Regina sé que es precipitado, que tengo una familia, una carrera que terminar, ir despacio y hacer las cosas bien**_

 _-"Cada vida es peor, demasiado arrastramos en la mente, pero esta vez siento que será diferente"_

Una nueva sonrisa nació en sus labios y, lentamente, su Lyana se fue durmiendo en su pecho, demasiado agotada por los acontecimientos, por las emociones desbordadas mientras ella acariciaba sus cabellos negros con dulzura y velaba su sueño, demasiado feliz para abandonarse al descanso sabiendo que por fin todo volvía a su cauce natural, que eran uno, un alma que se buscada para completarse.

El tibio cuerpo de su amada entre sus brazos, su cálido aliento bañando su piel, sus cabellos acariciando su mejilla, pequeños detalles que para el mundo no valían nada para ella, en ese instante, se volvieron el motivo de la más bella de las sonrisas mientras el sol se colaba por las rendijas de su ventana.

La dejaría dormir y descansar aunque sabía que pronto sería el momento de enfrentar su nueva realidad, un nuevo mundo muy distinto a aquel que les vio nacer, que vio forjarse su historia de amor, un mundo cargado de posibilidades, de sueños por cumplir, un mundo que de jugar bien sus cartas podría convertirse en el último, una última vida cargada de un amor profundo, larga y prospera, que les permitiera descansar.

Estremeciéndose al recordar una vez más las vidas precedentes, abrazó con más fuerza el cuerpo de su amor, descansando tranquila y ajena a su batalla interior, pronto tendrían que luchar uno a uno con sus fantasmas, los mismos que les perseguían de vida en vida pero en ese momento solo importaba ese abrazo, ese amor que latía en sus pechos, en ese momento solo importaba que por fin estaban juntos dispuestos una vez más a luchar con uñas y dientes por su historia.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a mis Queens, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

 **A mi hija Kath porque es una incestuosa, a mi princesita Gen porque la adoro, a Alex porque es un cielo, a mi mujer porque la amo con locura, a mi Harley porque ya puede dejar de esperar, a Yoha porque es mi hermanita adorada, a Bego porque la quiero y a Natalia porque es la mejor del mundo mundial ¡He dicho!**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, El palacete, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **Nota: Los diálogos que están en cursiva es porque los personajes hablan en griego clásico.**

 **CAPÍTULO 11 CENA FAMILIAR**

Un suspiro que encerraba demasiado se escapó de sus sonrojados labios, el tiempo parecía ralentizarse y no era capaz de escuchar nada de lo que decían a su alrededor, no podía discernir las explicaciones de sus profesores sobre todas las complicaciones que se podían dar en determinadas enfermedades, ni el leve cuchicheo de Gen susurrándole que prestase atención. No podía concentrarse cuando su mente vibraba con demasiados recuerdos arremolinados, demasiadas vidas que nacían en su cabeza y poco tiempo para procesar los nuevos conocimientos, nuevos datos, nuevas sensaciones que colmaban su ser.

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda sin poder apagar los recuerdos de esa terrible segunda guerra mundial, esa última vida, los horrores que presenció… sin duda Lyana en su cabeza hacía estragos con su cordura y solamente aferrarse al recuerdo de los dulces labios de Emma ataba sus pies al suelo.

Emma, pensar en ella iluminaba su mirada, su Alesandro encerrado en el cuerpo de una mujer, hecho insólito que le parecía una idea demasiado brillante, hades no se lo esperaría…

Miró el reloj para comprobar que solo hacía dos minutos de su última ojeada, sentía la necesidad imperiosa de salir de ahí y correr a los brazos de Emma puesto que, por primera vez desde el inicio de su historia, su despertar se había dado en una situación completamente diferente a la acostumbrada, no compartían más que su historia de amor, separadas las dos por sus quehaceres cotidianos y por el hecho irrefutable de que Regina, por mucho que lo deseara, no estaba lista para dejar la casa de su madre y cohabitar con aquel que había robado sus sentidos durante demasiadas vidas.

Sin quererlo, la imagen de Cora nació en su mente y volvió a sonreír, recordaba perfectamente la soledad que torturaba su alma en sus otras vidas, la orfandad, la sumisión, la esclavitud y el desespero por alimentarse correctamente. Gracias a su madre en esta vida no le faltó de nada, tenía todo cuanto podía desear y a alguien que la adoraba sin pedirle nada a cambio, el amor infinito de una madre que, a pesar de no llevar su sangre, jamás le dio importancia a ese hecho creando a su lado una familia, algo que solo había tenido con Alesandro.

Perdida como estaba en sus pensamientos se sobresaltó al escuchar como sus compañeros comenzaban a recoger sus pertenencias, saliendo del limbo unos instantes y guardando todo en su mochila con prisa, por fin se acababa su jornada y podía correr a los brazos de Emma una vez más, estaba ansiosa por verla y compartir con ella la idea que rondaba su mente desde su despertar, esperando que su amada estuviese de acuerdo.

Ya en la salida del edificio, se despidió de Gen con una sonrisa en el rostro, asegurándole que se verían pronto para empezar a estudiar la cantidad ingente de temario que tenían ese curso, corriendo después con una sola dirección en mente, la facultad de historia.

Cuando por fin llegó a su destino, la radiante sonrisa de Emma le dio la bienvenida mientras esta tiraba al suelo un cigarrillo y lo aplastaba sin miramiento alguno. Llegando a su altura, sus labios se encontraron en un beso ansiado por ambas durante toda la jornada, un beso dulce culminado en sonrisa mientras ambas se miraban con adoración, poniéndose rápidamente al día narrándose todo cuánto habían hecho desde que se habían dicho adiós, caminando sin prisa tomadas de la mano sin fijarse mujo en la errante dirección de sus pasos.

Finalmente llegaron a un parque donde tomaron asiento entre los árboles, dejándose mecer por el viento y el sonido de las risas de los niños que ahí jugaban. El silencio bailó entre ellas unos instantes cuando Regina suspiró, clavando su mirada oscura en el perfil de Emma, abstraída por todos los sonidos que llegaban a ella, invadiendo su mente como una canción.

- **Emma, hay algo que quiero pedirte**

-"Claro, pide lo que quieras, sabes que si está en mi mano te lo concederé"

 **-Quiero que vengas el viernes a cenar a casa, creo que es hora de que conozcas a mi madre**

SQ

La semana había pasado demasiado deprisa para su gusto. Mirándose al espejo sus ojos del color de los zafiros le devolvieron la mirada, cargada de terror mientras sus manos temblaban.

Resoplaba terminando de arreglarse, echándose a si misma en cara el no poder dejar de temblar, al fin y al cabo había entrado en batalla poniendo en riesgo su vida infinidad de ocasiones, no tenía nada que temer ¿O sí?

A penas sabía retazos de lo que Regina contaba de su madre, al parecer una mujer seria, profesora de historia en un instituto, al menos algo tenían en común… No podía engañarse estaba completamente aterrorizada, si su Lyana la viese en ese estado se reiría durante décadas pero no podía evitarlo, simplemente no entendía por qué Afrodita le había dado una madre a Lyana, siempre habían sido huérfanos, siempre solos, familia… Pero en esa vida tan extraña que les tocaba vivir tenía que lidiar con un familiar al que no estaba acostumbrado, nunca conoció el amor de una madre y tenía demasiado miedo de errar, de poner a Cora Mills en su contra pues sabía que Regina la adoraba.

Con un último suspiro colocó sus cabellos mirándose por última vez al espejo, estaba perfecta. Cogió sus llaves y la caja de bombones que había comprado para su suegra y salió sin mirar atrás, no podía flaquear y dejarse intimidar por su miedo absurdo, Lyana merecía la pena, merecía esa pequeña batalla por ganarse su sonrisa sincera una vez más.

La moto volando por el asfalto la ayudó a aclarar su mente y poner en orden sus ideas, no tardó en llegar al portal de esa casa donde vivía Regina y, una vez en la puerta, toda su convicción comenzó a flaquear una vez más mientras el sudor frío recorría su espalda, estaba terriblemente asustada.

Llamó, tres veces, esperando respuesta mientras empezaban a sudarle las manos y se recriminaba a si misma por haber cogido su chaqueta de cuero en lugar de haberse arreglado con propiedad. De pronto la puerta se abrió y Regina se presentó ante ella radiante, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Sonrisa que se volvió mueca al comprobar que estaba completamente atemorizada ante la idea de dar el paso y conocer a su familia. Sin cerrar la puerta, bajó los pocos peldaños que la separaban de Emma, acariciándola con ternura y dirigiéndose a ella en ese idioma que era de los dos, sin apenas darse cuenta de que salía fluido entre sus labios, en un susurro alentador.

 **-** _ **¿Qué ocurre mi amor? Estas temblando**_

" _No sé si puedo hacerlo"_

 _ **-Has enfrentado batallas peores Alesandro**_

" _Nunca habías tenido madre"_

 _ **-Y tu nunca habías sido mujer… nos adaptamos, es lo que siempre hacemos**_

Sonriéndole una vez más, tomó su mano regalándole el valor que necesitaba y arrastrándola al interior de esa casa donde se respiraba el calor del hogar. Con cuidado, le ayudó a deshacerse de su chaqueta, desviando su mirada hacia los bombones y haciéndole una mueca de aceptación, su madre agradecería el gesto. Toda la casa olía a comida casera, a armonía y serenidad, poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, dejándose guiar por su amada hacia el salón donde suponía que la anfitriona las estaba esperando.

Cuando entraron, Regina hizo las pertinentes presentaciones con una sonrisa y ella simplemente se dedicó a observar a aquella mujer que había criado a su Lyana, era alta de cabellos caramelo y ojos color café, completamente elegante y distinguida, tenía en su rostro una sonrisa cálida y agradable que consiguió relajarla de inmediato, mientras le entregaba los bombones tartamudeando y provocándole la risa.

- **Así que usted es la famosa Emma Swan de la que tanto habla mi hija, tengo que decir que es un placer conocerla al fin, me han hablado maravillas de su trabajo en la facultad**

-"Historia Antigua, es mi fuerte"

 **-El mío también, es más durante algún tiempo tuve su puesto señorita Swan, habría sido decana pero me quitaba mucho tiempo, un tiempo que deseaba pasar al lado de mi hija**

Con un gesto, Cora le indicó que tomara asiento y Regina le trajo una bebida, sentándose a su lado y comenzando una conversación banal sobre temas históricos y riendo con anécdotas sobre la infancia de Regina, provocándole sonrojos y sonrisas, mientras la cena terminaba de prepararse en el horno.

Comieron, sintiendo el ambiente ligero y cargado de armonía, compartiendo conocimientos y pequeñas historias, el miedo y los nervios habían quedado atrás siendo substituidos por una emoción extraña que no podía identificar, su anfitriona era amable pero ella sentía que tenía algo que esconder, que no era quién decía ser.

Tras el postre y habiendo alabado su exquisita cocina, la sensación que tenía alojada en el estomago se agravó obligándola a ponerse en alerta, necesitaba saber quién era realmente Cora Mills y descubrir si su Lyana corría peligro a su lado.

La excusa fue vaga mas pareció funcionar, su curiosidad por conocer la biblioteca de su anfitriona ya que Regina le había comentado que era cuantiosa, sirvió para alejarse con Cora, dejando al a morena guardando los platos en su sitio pues no tenía gran interés en ver la colección de libros de su madre.

Una vez cerrada la puerta del estudio, sus ojos azules se cubrieron de determinación, agarrando a Cora por el brazo sin miramientos y obligándola a mirarla a los ojos.

-"¿Quién eres? La verdad, quién se esconde bajo el disfraz de profesora inocente"

 **-No entiendo señorita Swan, soy Cora Mills, la madre de Regina ¿Quién podría ser sino?**

 **-** "He vivido suficiente para saber que mientes… Dime quién eres, qué quieres de Regina"

- **Quiero protegerla, es mi hija…**

-"No lo es, ¿La escogiste porque sabías que era Lyana?"

La sonrisa de Cora le hizo durar durante unos instantes, no era una sonrisa sádica o que albergara malas intenciones, sino la sonrisa maternal que solo había contemplado en una persona a lo largo de toda su vida por lo que la soltó de inmediato, encajando los engranajes en su mente, comprendiendo ante quién se encontraba.

- **Siempre has sido perspicaz Alesandro… No en vano eres mi favorito**

-"Afrodita…"

 **-Tienes razón, la adopté porque sabía quién era, quería protegerla… al igual que a ti convirtiéndote en mujer, solo quiero que vuestra historia por fin se desarrolle como debería**

Emma la miró sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, hacía siglos que no estaba ante la diosa cuyo regalo les permitía amarse y no sabía bien qué decir, le debía demasiado ella siempre lo había protegido.

-"Has cuidado de ella todo el tiempo… No voy a poder agradecerte nunca el regalo que le hiciste, sentirse amada al menos durante una de sus vidas"

 **-Alessandro, no le digas quién soy, no aún… No estoy lista para perderla, es mi hija.**

 **-** "No lo haré… Pero ¿Saben los dioses que intervienes directamente en su vida?"

- **No, y si lo descubren acarrearé con las consecuencias de mis actos, la quiero Alessandro, la quiero como si la hubiese llevado en mi interior, es algo que no puedo evitar, perdería la inmortalidad por ella si fuese necesario.**

Con un mudo asentimientos ambas miradas chocaron hasta que la voz de Regina llamándolas las hizo volver a la realidad. Salieron del estudio sabiendo que ambas luchaban por la felicidad de la morena sin que esta comprendiese la magnitud de los actos que Cora, o mejor dicho, Afrodita había cometido para mantenerla a salvo durante todos esos años.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a mis Queens, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

 **A mi hija Kath y sus locuras, a mi princesita Gen porque la adoro, a mi Alex porque es un pilar de mi vida, a Yohana porque es mi mejor sister, a mi esposa porque me mantiene con los pies en el suelo, a Bego porque la quiero, a mi Harley porque me estira de las orejas y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **En especial va dedicado a mi sobri/sister porque sus palabras me han animado a arrojar luz donde veía tinieblas, gracias sobri preferida.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, El palacete, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **Nota: Los diálogos que están en cursiva es porque los personajes hablan en griego clásico.**

 **CAPÍTULO 12 PASADO**

 **8 de junio 1944, Normandía**

Solo hacía dos días que el ejército aliado desembarcó en la playa de Omaha dispuestos a terminar con la invasión alemana de Francia. Los estragos de la guerra llegaban a todos los rincones del antiguo continente, ciudades literalmente convertidas en escombros tras tantos años de crueldad, sangre, pólvora y dolor, demasiados años llorando amargas lágrimas por la humanidad sumida en una guerra sin precedentes donde cada familia del mundo sentía la pérdida de sus seres queridos por motivos que no alcanzaban a comprender.

El sonido de la batalla llegaba como un eco al que, desgraciadamente, ya se habían acostumbrado, buscando refugio donde seguir vivo mientras todo se derrumbaba alrededor, mientras el mundo sucumbía ante los bombardeos y el estruendoso sonido de los disparos, de los gritos desgarradores y suspiros que abandonaban las almas de los pobres soldados que luchaban sin un por qué…

Caminaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos, no temía a la muerte, nunca lo había hecho, solitaria y triste vagaba por la vida sin nada a lo que aferrarse, sin un ser querido al que llorar, sin familia a quien amar, la soledad era su huella y estaba dispuesta a asumirlo. Su hogar era una pequeña casa apartada del mundo y sobrevivía como podía, cultivando sus escasos alimentos ya que la escasez del mundo había llegado también a su hogar.

Una vieja radio retransmitía el avance de la guerra, no era ajena al dolor en el que se había sumido la humanidad y oraba incesantemente por el fin de la contienda, por la paz que se le antojaba lejana cuando el sonido de las armas se había vuelto más común que el sonido de los pájaros en el bosque.

Quizás aquel desembarco en las cercanas playas cambiara el rumbo de la historia mas ella no comprendía, su propia historia teñida de dolor, soledad y olvido estaba a punto de dar un giro completamente inesperado cuando en su caminar se topó sin quererlo con el cuerpo malherido de uno de los soldados, inconsciente sobre la tierra removida, la vida escapaba entre sus labios en forma de aliento entrecortado, su tez de color ceniciento, su extrema delgadez y la sangre manando sin descanso de una enorme herida en el costado… Un hombre herido, vestido con uniforme militar, respiraba a duras penas bajo sus pies mientras ella, estática, no sabía cómo proceder.

No pudo reconocer el uniforme que portaba, no sabía si era un aliado o un soldado alemán mas en esos momentos no encontró diferencia, solo era un hombre herido y ella debía socorrerlo. A duras penas consiguió cargar con él, escuchaba sus susurros como delirios, en una lengua que no pudo reconocer, mientras a rastras lo conducía a su pequeña morada sin saber realmente cómo proceder.

Una vez en su hogar, intentó curar la herida de su costado de forma rudimentaria, consiguiendo que dejase de sangras al cabo de unas horas, hecho que vio como un triunfo ya que, detenida la hemorragia, poco a poco su extraño invitado comenzó a recuperar el color de sus mejillas.

Durante días vigiló su sueño, lo alimentó como pudo ya que apenas rozaba la consciencia, mantuvo limpia su herida para evitar que una infección se llevase su vida y lo estuvo cuidando con ternura y cariño, sintiendo alivio cuando escuchaba el latir acompasado de su corazón.

De vez en cuando él hablaba en sueños, repetía una y otra vez un nombre, Lyana. Quizás el nombre de su amada, una mujer que le estaría esperando en casa, sufriendo sin saber qué había sido de él. Cuando se agitaba y sus sueños se volvían turbulentos, su mano acariciaba los negros cabellos del muchacho mientras le susurraba tiernas palabras, esperando, rogando por su recuperación.

Una mañana, igual a las demás, dejó al soldado para recoger algunas verduras de su pequeño huerto. Cuando tuvo lo necesario para preparar algo de comer, volvió a entrar en su casa, dejando caer al suelo todo cuanto llevaba en sus manos debido a la enorme impresión que sintió al ver los ojos azul eléctrico del muchacho, completamente abiertos y mirándola fijamente. Había despertado.

Sus ojos tenían un color muy peculiar y un magnetismo imposible de evitar, la llamaban a gritos. En silencio, aun completamente trastornada por la sorpresa de hallarlo despierto, se fue acercando a él y le escuchó susurrar con veneración

-"Me has encontrado…"

No pudo entenderlo, quizás aun deliraba o estaba confundido debido a su largo trance entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos. Le regaló una sonrisa de aliento, acariciando su mejilla para recoger las lágrimas huidizas que el joven soldado había dejado escapar.

- **Te encontré cerca de la playa, estabas herido, solo hice lo que tenía que hacer**

-"¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacha?"

 **-Laura, me llamo laura**

-"Yo soy Anthony, estaba en el ejército aliado, desembarcamos… La batalla fue cruda, no recuerdo cómo terminó…"

- **Terminó contigo herido de muerte, menos más que te encontré**

Ella le sonrió y él no pudo evitar estremecerse… El destino que tejía el hilo de sus vidas era demasiado enrevesado mas, esta vez, no tuvo que buscar a Lyana porque ella solita le había encontrado.

Nada más abrir los ojos y posarlos sobre ella lo supo, toda su alma grito jubilosa, Lyana estaba a su lado y, en esos instantes, toda guerra perdió el sentido pues volvía a estar junto a su amada.

Necesitó varios días para recuperarse completamente, el cariño y cuidado que Laura le dedicaba fueron más eficaces que cualquier tipo de medicina. La muchacha lo observaba más de la cuenta, hechizada por sus ojos tan azules y magníficos, por su sonrisa dulce, sus cabellos oscuros que, una vez limpios, caían grácilmente sobre su rostro, era un hombre apuesto, tenía que reconocerlo.

Durante el tiempo que compartieron juntos, Anthony se entretenía contándole historias de mundos pasados que lograban fascinarla, él la miraba con ese tono tan peculiar, como si ella fuese lo más maravilloso que existía en la tierra, estremeciéndola y haciéndole sentir como su alma vibraba en su interior, había estado sola toda su vida y en esos instantes, podía asegurar que ya comprendía aquella palabra desconocida para ella por la que millones de seres humanos eran capaces de morir, amor.

No deseaba que Anthony se marchara, a pesar de que había recuperado toda su fortaleza, quería que permaneciera a su lado escondidos los dos en esa cabaña, perdida del mundo, solos, juntos… No entendía la magnitud de lo que sentía, solo entendía que todo su interior gritaba que era lo correcto, que se estaba enamorando.

Una noche recogió el valor que no sabía poseer, una noche decidió pedirle que se quedara a su lado, escuchando una vez más sus historias junto al fuego se coló entre sus brazos buscando un calor que solo él era capaz de proporcionarle, sintiendo su cálido aliento acariciando su oído mientras recitaba hazañas de héroes de antaño se giró con cuidado aguantando su mirada, suspiró tomando fuerzas para hablar mas no fue necesario, el pequeño hueco entre ambos pronto quedó atrás cuando Anthony cortó el espacio uniendo sus labios en un beso, un gesto casto y tierno que, como un huracán, despertó en su mente los recuerdos olvidados, sus vidas, su amor inalterado en el tiempo.

Con una sonrisa se separaron sabiendo que por fin, una vez más, se habían encontrado.

El mundo desfallecía, moría a su alrededor, ellos que tanto habían visto, que tanto habían vivido, no podían imaginar el horror del que hizo gala el ser humano durante esa turbulenta época. Alessandro necesitaba luchar, necesitaba partir nuevamente al ejército para contribuir en poner fin a esa locura de guerra. Lyana le suplicó que permaneciera a su lado, que se quedara pero él no pudo hacerlo. Partió una mañana, tras besarla una vez más, tras susurrar su promesa una vez más, mil vidas para amarte.

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, apenas habían tenido tiempo de reencontrarse pero sabía que él no iba a volver, su interior se lo gritaba mas no pudo detenerlo, Alessandro tenía el alma de un guerrero y el corazón más noble que existía, nunca se quedaría al margen de una guerra de semejante magnitud.

Una guerra de la que Hades se sentía completamente orgulloso, la contienda que más almas le había regalado, la misma que terminó con la vida de Alessandro en el campo de batalla provocando su mezquina sonrisa y el dulce sabor de la venganza en sus labios.

Con Alessandro fuera de combate, su furia se centró en Lyana, esa estúpida chiquilla que eludía sus intentos de poseerla sin descanso. No le resultó difícil hacer llegar a la Gestapo el chivatazo de que la muchacha había dado refugio a enemigos del Führer, el fanatismo hizo el resto… Lyana pereció sabiendo que no vería el final de esa guerra por la que Alessandro fielmente dio su vida, por la que el mundo entero sangraba, pereció sabiendo que en otra vida volverían a encontrarse y rogando a los dioses que esta vez fuese en un mundo nuevo lejos del odio, del miedo, del olor de la pólvora y los gritos de aquellos a los que la guerra todo se lo había arrebatado.

 **Boston, Actualidad.**

Regina despertó con el sudor frío invadiendo todo su cuerpo. Desde su despertar, desde que abrazó la identidad de Lyana como la suya propia no dejaba de tener ese sueño, la segunda guerra mundial, la última vida que habían vivido tan cargada de dolor, rabia y sufrimiento.

Temblaba sin poder evitarlo, provocando que Emma estrechase su abrazo volviendo del mundo de los sueños. Suavemente besó su mejilla buscando reconfortarla, susurrándole al oído palabras de aliento.

 _-"¿Otra vez la misma pesadilla mi amor?"_

 _ **-Sí, vuelven los recuerdos de esa época una y otra vez en sueños**_

 _-"Se pasará, está muy reciente en tu mente, pero recuerda que estás a salvo ahora, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño"_

 _ **-Lo sé amor, lo sé**_

 _-"¿Necesitas algo para volver a dormir? ¿Un vaso de leche?"_

 _ **-Sí, un vaso de leche por favor**_

Besando su frente con ternura, Emma abandonó el lecho en dirección a la cocina para cumplir el capricho nocturno de su amada, dejándola unos instantes enfrentarse a sus fantasmas.

Regina suspiró mientras se frotaba los ojos espantando los resquicios de su pesadilla, cuando vislumbró su teléfono y en él la parpadeante luz de un mensaje. Lo cogió perezosa mirando quién le había escrito provocando un molesto nudo en su estómago.

 **Robin:** Regina tengo que hablar contigo, no voy a parar hasta que lo consiga, si quieres que te deje tranquila reúnete conmigo en la biblioteca de la facultad de historia el viernes, si no vienes te juro que nunca te desharás de mi.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, Robin podía ser una auténtica molestia si se lo proponía, no necesitaba a su ex pululando en su vida ahora que por fin recordaba quién era y vivía su historia de amor con Alessandro, se reuniría con él, necesitaba que la dejase en paz de una vez por todas.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a mis Queens, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

 **A mi hija Kath porque la amodoro, a mi princesita Gen porque es especial, a mi Alex porque es mi friki favorita, a Yohana porque es un sol, a mi sobri/sister por estar al pie del cañón, a mi esposa porque es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, a Bego porque lo merece más que nadie y a Natalia porque es la mejor y me regaña por no ponerle rw!**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, El palacete, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **Nota: Los diálogos que están en cursiva es porque los personajes hablan en griego clásico.**

 **CAPÍTULO 13 VENGANZA**

No pudo conciliar el sueño por mucho que lo intentó. Ni siquiera las suaves caricias de Emma en sus cabellos consiguieron relajarla por lo que fingió dormir, intentando no preocupar a la joven rubia con la que compartía el lecho.

Su noche en vela se cubrió por recuerdos que se le antojaban incluso más lejanos que las vidas acarreadas a sus espaldas. Recuerdos de una joven Regina embelesada por los ojos azules y la sonrisa amable de aquel joven idealista del que se había enamorado.

Sabía que amor no era la palabra, no después de Emma, después de su despertar… pero en aquel entonces estaba convencida de ello, Robin y Regina, el uno para el otro… momentos que llegaban a su mente con maravillosa exactitud, momentos en los que fue feliz y se permitió abrazar los inmaduros sentimientos de la juventud, que errada estaba.

Prácticamente era una niña cuando creyó enamorarse de él, con Robin todo era fácil, era un chico atento y dulce, cariñoso y detallista, cada día que pasaba a su lado conseguía sorprenderla y ruborizar sus mejillas, durante años fue feliz a su lado, creciendo, poniendo nombre a dudas y miedos, sintiéndose segura en su fuerte abrazo.

Sus amigas lo aprobaban con gusto al ver que el joven vivía por y para ella, siempre con una sonrisa, con sus ojos claros brillando con amor y pasión. Durante más de dos años se convenció de que él era perfecto y que nadie la amaría de la misma manera, vivía un romance idílico digno de una novela hasta que todo a su alrededor se desmoronó, hasta que el destino jugó sus cartas imponiendo su ley y verdad, cambiando para siempre el surco de los acontecimientos.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en Robin y en su historia abrupta, en el fin de su romance… Todo empezó con una tragedia que la tuvo en vilo durante meses, un terrible accidente imposible de prever. Acababan de despedirse hacía solo unos instantes, tomando caminos opuestos con la promesa de encontrarse al día siguiente, cuando el sonido de un frenazo brusco llegó a sus oídos con nitidez, así como el golpe sordo de un cuerpo cayendo contra el suelo y los gritos de los transeúntes que con horror, miraban al joven tendido en medio del asfalto, rodeado por el carmesí de la sangre.

Un conductor borracho se saltó un semáforo arroyando con fuerza a Robin y ella sintió, en esos instantes, que la frágil línea de la felicidad se quebraba y el mundo dejaba de existir bajo sus pies, miles de promesas, de sueños en voz alta, de besos robados y sonrisas se arremolinaron en su mente mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y, estática, contemplaba como los paramédicos intentaban reanimar al muchacho del que estaba enamorada sin poder reaccionar.

De pronto sintió nuevamente el aire entrando en sus pulmones, el hombre que asistía a Robin, entre gritos, solicitó que lo trasladaran al hospital ya que, milagrosamente, había conseguido reanimar su corazón. Estaba grave pero vivía, tenía la oportunidad de volver a ella, no estaba todo perdido.

Largos fueron los meses en los que, diariamente, acudía al hospital a ver a su amado convaleciente, en coma debido al enorme golpe recibido. Los médicos eran optimistas con su estado ya que había sobrevivido cuando un golpe de semejantes características solía ser letal, ella esperaba, confiaba en que pronto él despertaría.

Con gran alegría, unos meses después, sujetó su mano mientras abría lentamente los ojos, lo cuidó con celo durante toda su recuperación y rehabilitación dando gracias al universo entero porque había sobrevivido… Sin poder entender que era el principio del fin, que ese accidente lo iba a cambiar todo, que el hombre que despertó no sería nunca más el Robin del que ella se había enamorado.

Al principio los cambios en su actitud eran apenas imperceptibles, eclipsados por la alegría de tenerlo de vuelta en el mundo de los vivos. Con el tiempo se fueron haciendo insostenibles, ahogándola, matando poco a poco cualquier resquicio de amor que pudiera albergar. Sus ojos, antes cargados de cariño y afecto, se tornaron fríos y crueles. Empezó a tratarla como si ella fuese una posesión, acosando cada paso que daba mientras palabras sórdidas y despectivas salían de sus labios, ya no había ternura y cariño en sus gestos, los detalles y las sorpresas desaparecieron al igual que las sonrisas y los sonrojos, Robin no había muerto pero sí la parte de él que mantenía viva la llama de su historia. No pudo soportarlo y terminó por alejarse, romper con él sintiendo como un enorme peso desaparecía de sus hombros, todo resquicio de amor que pudo albergar una vez por esa mirada clara murió aplastada por la verdadera cara del muchacho, su obsesión por poseerla, por marcarla como una propiedad…

Cuando el reloj despertador comenzó a sonar, se sobresaltó al constatar que ya era la hora de levantarse. A penas había dormido un par de horas pero estaba decidida, se reuniría con Robin para ponerle punto y final a esa historia pues sabía que el muchacho cumpliría su promesa y no la dejaría tranquila si no cumplía con sus indicaciones.

La rutina de la mañana se dio sin gran sobresalto. Emma, más descansada que ella, a penas se fijó en el surco de las ojeras bajo sus enormes ojos marrones, saltando de la cama con energía y corriendo a prepararle a su amada un copioso desayuno.

Comieron entre risas, entre tiernos besos y suaves caricias sin que Regina pudiese evitar pensar en lo hermoso que era amar a Emma Swan mientras Lyana desde su alma gritaba de amor por Alessandro, todo se estaba encauzando y esta vez conseguirían ser felices.

Con un suspiro, mientras Emma terminaba de arreglarse, escribió el mensaje confirmándole a Robin su presencia en la biblioteca esa misma tarde, su vida con Emma era el don más preciado de los dioses y no pensaba permitir que un ególatra y déspota como su ex novio lo estropease.

Salieron del apartamento de Emma tomadas de la mano, felices, compartiendo la alegría de sus sueños, el futuro que juntas iban a emprender, compartiendo miedos e ilusiones mientras encendía el motor de esa Harley y volaba sobre el asfalto en dirección al hospital donde dejar a Regina, dispuestas a comenzar su jornada sin saber el entramado de la trampa que Hades ya había tendido.

SQ

El día transcurrió sin apenas sobre saltos, Emma impartió su docencia y se reunión con el señor Gold para discutir el presupuesto de su nueva investigación, hecho que les llevó un par de horas antes de que, cansada, se dirigiera a su despacho silbando despreocupada, lista para recoger sus pertenencias y pasarse por casa de Regina a verla ya que la joven debía hacer horas que estaba ya encerrada en su habitación estudiando.

Entró en el despacho sin prisa, encendiendo las luces y, casi sin pretenderlo, sus ojos se posaron en un pequeño trozo de papel que yacía en medio de la estancia en el suelo, quizás una nota que habían pasado por debajo de la puerta.

La cogió curiosa y su sonrisa se ensanchó al reconocer la hermosa caligrafía en griego antiguo que estaba grabada en el, un mensaje de su Lyana.

- _ **Reúnete conmigo en la biblioteca de la facultad, te amo. Lyana.**_

No pudo evitar echarse a reír completamente feliz, era la primera vez desde su despertar que Lyana se había referido a si misma por su nombre antiguo, quizás era la señal de que Regina estaba empezando a aceptar la dualidad de sus almas.

Apagó las luces y con paso seguro se dirigió a la biblioteca donde esparaba encontrarse con su amada, sus labios la llamaban a gritos, necesitaba desesperadamente fundirse en sus ojos oscuros una vez más y susurrarle palabras de amor en una lengua olvidada para el mundo pero viva en las almas de ambas.

SQ

Llegó pronto, tenía ganas de pelearse con Robin por algo tan absurdo como un leve retraso a su cita. El silencio que adornaba el lugar le pareció mortífero, ni siquiera se escuchaba el sonido de las hojas, el susurro de los libros o el deslizar de los bolígrafos sobre el papel. Cuando quiso darse cuenta descubrió, con asombro, que la biblioteca estaba completamente desierta. Tragó saliva con dificultad mientras se sentaba a esperar a Robin, deseando zanjar el tema cuanto antes y poder marcharse, a esas horas Emma seguiría en el despacho, podía recogerla y marcharse juntas a casa.

De pronto, el sonido de la puerta la sobresaltó, sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en la figura del hombre trajeado que acababa de entrar en el lugar, el hombre con las facciones de su ex novio y ala vez tan distinto al muchacho del que se había enamorado, cargado de sueños e ideales nobles por cumplir.

Él la miró durante unos instantes y una sonrisa ácida y depredadora nació en sus rasgos mientras, como un felino, se fue acercando a ella, sin dejar de mirarla con esos ojos azules y vacíos, sin dejar de sonreír congelando su aliento y acelerando sus pulsaciones.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, quizás como Regina no había sido capaz de verlo pero Lyana gritaba con fuerza en su interior, tenía que escapar, ese hombre era peligroso…

Cuando por fin estuvo a su altura, se estremeció mientras el sudor frío del miedo caía por su columna vertebral, intentaba, a duras penas, mantener las manos quietas ante el incesante temblor de sus articulaciones, se sentía atrapada, acorralada y clavar su mirada en el rostro de Robin solo aumentó su ansiedad. Intentó parecer valiente e indiferente ante los estragos que él estaba causando en su interior, alzó la voz dominando su miedo, intentando que esta sonara fuerte, firme y decidida, tan contraria como se sentía en realidad.

- **Aquí estoy Robin, ¿De qué querías hablar? Lo nuestro acabó hace mucho, rehice mi vida y no te quiero en ella**

Él volvió a sonreír. Su mano, helada y fuerte, se aferró a su muñeca con fuerza, clavando su mortífera mirada en sus ojos y entonces lo supo, no era Robin, no lo había sido nunca desde el accidente, Hades estaba ante ella dispuesto a tomar de una vez por todas lo que creía suyo por derecho.

El pánico en sus ojos y el latido frenético de su corazón delataron ante el Dios que la joven estaba al corriente de su verdadera identidad por lo que una fría carcajada salió de sus labios.

- _"Eres muy estúpida Lyana, tenías la oportunidad de habernos evitado a todos tantas desgracias pero seguiste empeñada en permanecer junto a él, Alessandro no te salvará esta vez, voy a acabar con su alma, la destruiré como si jamás hubiese existido, no volverá a robarme lo que es mío"_

 _-_ _ **¿Qué has hecho con Robin?**_

 _-"¿El estúpido que habitaba este cuerpo? No era Alessandro y aun así lo prefería a mí, provoqué un accidente que se llevó su alma y desde entonces vivo su vida, esperando el momento de que seas mía Lyana, como debía haber sido desde el principio de los tiempos"_

 _-_ _ **Nunca, mátame, llévate mi alma pero nunca seré tuya, jamás me tendrás Hades**_

 _-"Tengo toda la eternidad para doblegarte, ten por seguro que acabaras gritando que me perteneces pero antes voy a deshacerme del estorbo de Emma Swan, o mejor dicho Alessandro… No creo que tarde mucho en aparecer, le cité aquí haciéndome pasar por ti, espero que no te importe… Es solo que no quería que te perdieras el espectáculo"_

Bien sujeta por el dios del inframundo, sin posibilidad de huir, de gritar para recibir socorro, la mano de hierro de Hades sujetó su mentón obligándola a mirar la puerta por la que, en breves instantes, entraría el amor de su vida para encontrase, cara a cara, con la muerte.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a mis Queens, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

 **A mi hija Kath porque es mi orgullo, a mi princesita Gen porque es especial, a mi Alex porque es mi friki favorita, a Yohana porque es un sol, a mi SSCSGMA porque cada vez añadimos más siglas, a mi esposa porque lo es todo para mí, a Bego porque lo merece más que nadie, a Harley porque dos extraños bailando bajo la luna y a Natalia porque es la mejor!**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, El palacete, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **Nota: Los diálogos que están en cursiva es porque los personajes hablan en griego clásico.**

 **CAPITULO 14 TRATO**

El tic tac del reloj junto al deslizar de su pluma sobre el papel, firmando proyectos y otorgando presupuestos a líneas de investigación que podían traer más prestigio a tan emblemática facultad, eran los únicos sonidos que hacían sombra al latir de su corazón, tranquilo y acompasado.

De pronto, sus ojos oscuros se elevaron mientras su rostro se tornaba una pequeña mueca de desconcierto, juraría que había sentido la pequeña corriente helada que anticipaba la llegada de uno de los suyos. Sacudió levemente la cabeza intentando expulsar sus propios fantasmas cuando el olor inconfundible de las rosas embargó cada uno de sus sentidos, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa mientras pasaba la mano por sus inmaculados cabellos y buscaba con la mirada al único ser en el universo entero que desprendía semejante aroma.

La hermosa mujer, como una aparición ante él, le devolvió la mirada desde unos profundos ojos color caramelo mas su rostro no mostraba la misma alegría que podía sentir él ante la diosa del amor, más bien era una mueca de alarma, si Afrodita había acudido a él solo podía significar problemas.

- **Cora, no esperaba tu visita… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Veinte años?**

 **-** "No he venido aquí para que me recrimines mis pocas visitas Gold, siento que algo horrible está a punto de pasar… Hades está cerca, no había estado tan cerca nunca"

El decano suspiró fatigado, sin duda Afrodita se había apegado a la muchacha a la que llamaba hija y veía fantasmas donde no los había… Iba a recriminarle que volviese a sus quehaceres cuando, como una corriente eléctrica, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda dibujando en sus ojos la alarma. Ambos se miraron sabiendo que habían sentido exactamente lo mismo, Hades estaba cerca, puede que incluso dentro de la misma facultad, si no actuaban con prisa todo el trabajo que llevaban a sus espaldas caería en el olvido.

-" _Ares… ¿Dónde está Emma Swan? ¿Dónde está Alessandro?_ "

- _ **No lo sé, en su despacho espero…**_

" _¿Esperas? Se supone que lo estabas vigilando, que velabas por él… hades ha venido a buscarlo y esta vez no se irá sin destruir su alma"_

No había necesidad de decir más, ambos dioses sabían que era prioridad encontrar a Alessandro y ponerlo a salvo. El bastón con el que el señor Gold solía ayudarse a caminar quedó tirado en un rincón, ya no era necesario seguir fingiendo. Salió del despacho demasiado deprisa, seguido de cerca por Afrodita, rogando no haber sido tan estúpido, había dejado entrar en sus dominios al dios de los infiernos sin inmutarse…

No se anunció, no hizo falta, entró como un huracán en el despacho de aquella muchacha con alma de soldado a la que quería como si de su propia hija se tratara, llevaba a Alessandro en su interior y el dios de la guerra siempre había sentido fascinación por el joven soldado y su valor. Un gemido ahogado escapó de su garganta al descubrir que el despacho estaba vacío, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando sintió los brazos de Afrodita rodeándolo, sus ojos barrieron la estancia buscando cualquier cosa fuera de lugar, posándose en el acto sobre el papel que había encima de la mesa impoluta de su protegida.

Afrodita entró en la estancia, también traída por el mismo trozo de papel, acariciándolo con el horror reflejado en sus rasgos al reconocer la magia del dios en esas marcas escritas… Una ubicación, la biblioteca.

- _"Es una trampa, va directa a una trampa"_

 _ **-Corre…**_

En un suspiro, ambos desaparecieron con un único objetivo en mente, la biblioteca, apareciendo al instante fuera de la misma justo para llegar a escuchar el desgarrador grito de Alessandro, cargado de un dolor más profundo que la muerte…Ambos se miraron con el horror grabado en sus ojos y la angustia aferrada a sus inmortales almas… Habían llegado tarde…

SQ

Sentía el sudor frío recorriendo sus miembros, el pánico anclado a sus huesos, las lágrimas asomando tímidas de entre sus enormes ojos oscuros… Su corazón martilleaba en su pecho asfixiándola, dolía como mil dagas cada latir de su ser, Hades había vencido. Por primera vez desde que empezó aquella guerra con el dios de la muerte, este había traspasado su campo de batalla desde el inframundo al mismísimo mundo de los hombres… Esta vez no manipuló, no envió esbirros para someterlos y acabar con ellos sino que él mismo la sostenía entre sus garras dispuesto a terminar para siempre con su amado Alessandro, no podía permitirlo, tenía que hacer algo pero ¿Qué?

Una a una, las vidas junto a su amado danzaron por su mente, siempre marcadas por la tragedia y el dolor, por un amor que al final les era arrebatado… Era injusto, tan injusto que su amado sufriera una y otra vez tan cruel destino simplemente por ella…

Lyana lloraba en su interior por el alma de Alessandro mientras Regina gemía de dolor pensando en su dulce Emma, en lo fácil que fue amarla… tenía que actuar, tenía que salvarla y, de pronto, una luz inundó el caos de su mente, una idea… Tenía que funcionar.

 _ **-No tienes porque destruirlo Hades… puedes dejarlo tranquilo, dejarlo vivir como Emma el resto de su vida**_

 _-"Acabaré con Alessandro, estoy harto de que me robe aquello que es mío…"_

 _ **-Tú solo me quieres a mí, puedes dejarlo tranquilo no necesitas hacerle daño**_

 _-"No intentes ganar tiempo Lyana, ni distraerme pues en cuanto entre por esa puerta acabaré con él"_

 _-_ _ **No tienes por qué hacerlo, te propongo un trato… un pacto**_

Las palabras de la joven consiguieron captar su atención, al fin y al cabo un pacto con un dios es completamente irrompible. Aflojó su agarre mirándola directamente a los ojos, esos ojos oscuros que se llevaban su cordura.

- _"¿Un pacto? Sabes que si pactas conmigo será algo eterno"_

 _ **-Lo sé… Ahí va mi trato, seré tuya eternamente y a cambio tú no dañas a Emma, la dejas vivir su vida, no vuelves a inmiscuirte en sus asuntos jamás…**_

Una carcajada resonó en la estancia mientras el dios de la muerte reía su suerte. Un pacto así con Lyana era demasiado hermoso para dejarlo pasar… Sería suya toda la eternidad.

Los ojos oscuros de Regina seguían clavados en él, mostrando su determinación, no iba a flaquear, no si podía impedir que Emma sufriese daño alguno.

- _"Está bien Lyana… lo haremos a tu manera"_

A gran velocidad, hades tomó su mano, haciendo aparecer una pequeña daga con la que rasgó su piel, liberando pequeñas gotas de sangre, sellando así el pacto por el que la joven se había comprometido a permanecer a su lado para toda la eternidad.

- _"Ahora eres mía, nada ni nadie lo podrá cambiar…"_

La joven tragó saliva con dificultad, sabía que había hecho lo correcto mas no entendía el brillo maligno en los ojos de su captor, ya había conseguido su objetivo… ¿Por qué permanecían ahí?

La respuesta a su pregunta llegó antes de poder pronunciarla, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y Emma, con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro, entró en la estancia buscándola con la mirada.

Sus pupilas chocolate se cubrieron de horror al reconocerla, sabía que Hades no podía hacerle daño, no físicamente pero no estaba preparada para verla, para decirle adiós y esta vez de forma definitiva…

Emma la miró unos instantes con el ceño fruncido, solo unas milésimas de segundo antes de ver la sangre que caía de su mano y que su cuerpo entero se estremeciese en claro síntoma de alarma.

Empezó a correr en su dirección, necesitaba entender qué le había ocurrido, porqué estaba asustada y herida, quién le había hecho daño… Cuando Hades decidió que era el momento de descubrirse, provocando que Emma frenase en seco con la angustia grabada en sus rasgos al ver al Dios rodeando a su amada en un claro gesto posesivo.

Las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de su Lyana, dibujando en sus ojos un dolor agudo, el inicio de una disculpa por sus actos…

Toda ella se cubrió de fuerza y determinación, Alessandro gritó en su interior… Si el dios deseaba pelear el no iba a negarse.

- _ **Suéltala, tu batalla es conmigo Hades**_

- _"¿Contigo? No Alessandro… Yo no tengo intención alguna de hacerte daño, todo lo contrario. Te esperaba para que puedes despedirte, soy justo después de todo lo que me has hecho pasar"_

 _ **-¿Despedirme? Jamás, no dejaré que te la lleves a ninguna parte**_

 _-"Verás… no hay nada que puedas hacer en realidad, tu hermosa Lyana ha hecho un pacto conmigo firmado con sangre y ahora me pertenece, para toda la eternidad…"_

La tez de Emma se volvió blanquecina mientras la risa del Dios ensombrecía las tímidas palabras de amor que Regina le regalaba.

En cuestión de segundos, donde estaba Hades solo quedó el vacío. Había vuelto al inframundo dejando solo el eco de sus carcajadas mientras Emma corría a sujetar entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de Regina que, al desaparecer el dios, se fue de bruces contra el suelo, sin aliento y con los ojos apagados y sin brillo… solo un cuerpo sin vida pues su Lyana se había marchado, se había ido para siempre.

Como una explosión de rabia, ira y el dolor más agudo que jamás había sentido, un grito desgarrador escapó de su garganta mientras estrechaba entre sus brazos con fuerza el aun tibio cuerpo de Regina, regándolo con las lágrimas que no podía detener.

Ajena al mundo entero, al paso del tiempo, no se pudo ver como la puerta de la biblioteca se abría con fuerza, ni a los dioses que, estáticos, contemplaron dicha escena con el corazón en un puño.

La diosa sintió su mundo desfallecer al ver a Regina sin vida entre los brazos de su amada, corrió en su dirección rogando por despertar y que todo hubiese sido nada más que una pesadilla, dejando atrás a Ares, turbado ante el dolor del más grande de sus soldados ante la pérdida de aquella a la que amaba,

No aterrizó en la realidad hasta que Afrodita estuvo a su lado, con los ojos quebrados y rasgados de dolor acariciando la mejilla de aquella muchacha a la que amaba como una hija, compartiendo con ella sus lágrimas. Cuando pudo pensar con un poco más de claridad, un ruego entre susurros escapo de sus labios.

-" _Por favor… por favor sálvala, sálvala… Afrodita, tráela de vuelta"_


	15. Chapter 15

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a mis Queens, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

 **A mi hija Kath porque es mi orgullo, a mi princesita Gen porque es especial, a mi Alex porque es mi friki favorita, a Yohana porque es un sol, a mi SSCSGMA porque cada vez añadimos más siglas, a mi esposa porque lo es todo para mí, a Bego porque lo merece más que nadie, a Harley porque dos extraños bailando bajo la luna y a Natalia porque es la mejor!**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, El palacete, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **Nota: Los diálogos que están en cursiva es porque los personajes hablan en griego clásico.**

 **CAPÑITULO 15 INFRAMUNDO**

Una cantinela incesante escapaba de sus labios, sálvala, sálvala… mientras la joven aprisionaba entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de Regina, su amada. Los ojos oscuros de la diosa se quebraron, sintiendo la pérdida de su bien amada hija en lo más profundo de su ser y su alma inmortal, sin saber cómo proceder hasta esclarecer lo que había acontecido.

Ares contemplaba la escena, algo apartado, con el rostro blanquecino y una mueca de estupefacción en sus rasgos. Durante siglos había seguido a su protegido Alessandro de una vida a otra, intentando protegerlo en vano ya que el dios de los muertos siempre acababa adelantándose, siempre ganaba la batalla y, esta vez, de forma definitiva.

Sus ojos reflejaban el dolor y la impotencia al no poder ayudar a su más fiel guerrero, al verlo destruido y sin fuerzas, como si hubiesen arrancado la vida de su mirada aguamarina al arrebatarle a su ser más amado.

Cuando Emma alzó la mirada, la ira cruzó su rostro en milésimas de segundo. Habían caído las máscaras y a sus ojos mortales llegaba nítida la imagen del dios de la guerra por el que fielmente habría dado su vida antaño.

Sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, dejó a su amada en brazos de Afrodita, enfrentándose con rabia al dios ante ella. Golpeando con fuerza y gritando, sabiendo que no podía dañarlo mas sin detenerse a pensar, tal era su angustia, su miedo, su dolor, su agonía.

- _"Habría dado mi vida por ti, con gusto… ¿Por qué no estabas aquí? ¿Por qué nos abandonaste? Tú podías frenarlo y no hiciste nada…"_

Golpeó, una y otra vez hasta quedarse sin aliento, hasta que el gemido ahogado de las lágrimas le hizo caer hacia adelante donde Ares, expectante, la recibió en sus brazos intentando reconfortarla.

Tras unos minutos demasiado largos, su agitada respiración se fue tranquilizando, sus ojos aguados serenando y los latidos de su corazón se fueron atenuando entre el firme abrazo del dios de la guerra y las caricias de Afrodita en sus rubios cabellos.

Finalmente, la diosa rompió el silencio pues necesitaba conocer los hechos para poder organizar un plan de ataque contra Hades, una cosa era segura, Afrodita no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente, no tratándose de la vida de su pequeña.

- _ **¿Qué ha ocurrido Alessandro? ¿Cómo logró llevársela con él al mundo de los muertos?**_

 _-"Hizo un pacto de sangre… Lyana se entregó, con un pacto de sangre"_

El horror cubrió los rostros de ambos dioses ahí presentes puesto que no les era ajena la norma de dicho pacto con un dios, una vez hecho es irrompible.

Las posibilidades de devolver a Lyana al mundo de los vivos eran nulas, no mientras Hades quisiera mantenerla a su lado ya que tal trato era imposible de deshacer.

Finalmente, tras unos instantes de desconcierto, horror y duda, Ares alzó la mirada y en sus ojos podía vislumbrarse el brillo de una idea, quizás una locura pero, de salir bien, podía terminar con Hades de una vez por todas y asegurarles a los amantes una vida plena consumando su historia de amor.

Tomando a Emma por los hombros, obligándola a alzar la mirada le regaló una sonrisa, la misma que solo guardaba para ella, cargada de ternura, cariño y comprensión. Estaba convencido de que los ojos aguamarina de la joven volverían a brillar con fuerza tras escuchar sus palabras.

- _ **Escúchame Alessandro, no se puede romper un pacto de sangre con un dios… es imposible. Lo que si es posible es pactar de nuevo con él, ofrecerle a Hades un trato al que no se pueda negar que incluya liberar a Lyana**_

 _-"¿Un nuevo trato? Él ya tiene lo que ha deseado desde el principio, el alma de mi amor… ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle yo? Nada tengo que le interese lo suficiente como para arriesgarse a dejarla ir"_

 _ **-En eso te equivocas… Hay algo que él desea incluso más que poseer a Lyana… Él es un ser mezquino y egoísta y sabe que, a pesar de contar con toda la eternidad, Lyana jamás será suya mientras tu alma quede intacta, ella siempre va a amarte a ti… te desea muerto, desea que tu alma se pierda en sus aguas malditas, que deje de existir…**_

 _-"¿Y cómo uso su deseo en mi beneficio? No puedo ofrecerle mi alma a cambio de la de Lyana, acabará conmigo y se apoderará de ella una vez más…_

 _ **-Lo sé, pero tú juegas con ventaja soldado… Conoces su debilidad, su prepotencia. Viaja al inframundo y ofrécele algo que no podrá rechazar. Ofrécele batirte con él en combate singular por Lyana, como ya hiciste siendo solo un niño. Si él gana acaba contigo y Lyana le pertenece, si pierde ella vuelve a tus brazos**_

 _-"Ganará, es un dios, es inmortal… no podré vencerle"_

 _-_ _ **Guiaré tu espada Alessandro, como llevo haciendo desde el día en que conocí tu valor y fortaleza inquebrantables… Es un dios y se cree seguro en su inmortalidad mas se equivoca, los dioses también podemos caer y ser vencidos con las armas adecuadas… Jamás podrá imaginar que tú, precisamente poseas una de ella…**_

Emma alternó su mirada entre el señor Gold y Cora, buscando fortaleza en sus orbes oscuros. La sonrisa de Afrodita, dichosa ante la magnífica idea de Ares, fue suficiente para inflar en su corazón un soplo de esperanza, iría a buscar a Lyana, no había dicho su última palabra.

Con convicción y fortaleza regenerada, asintió dispuesta a seguir las indicaciones que el dios le había dado. Ares volvió a sonreírle con ternura, sujetando sus hombros con fuerza.

- _ **Abriremos un camino para ti Alessandro, te guiaremos al inframundo… mas Emma Swan debe quedarse, solo un alma atravesará el portal.**_

No tuvo que decir nada, comprendió las limitaciones de un cuerpo mortal al pasar las duras pruebas a las que tendría que enfrentarse en los infiernos. Asintió y un gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios cuando Ares arrancó de ella el alma de Alessandro. El joven soldado suspiró al ver el cuerpo de Emma caer inerte junto al de Regina, sus ojos azulados se clavaron en los dioses que lo observaban con asombro y orgullo dibujado en sus pupilas.

Con un gesto de su mano, Ares vistió a su soldado con la armadura que solía llevar en combate, colocando en su brazo izquierdo el enorme escudo espartano que tantas veces le había salvado su vida y en el derecho una espada ligera, muy parecida a la suya propia mas, a ojos expertos, ligeramente diferente.

Estaba listo, Afrodita se acercó a él besando su frente con afecto y acariciando sus rubios cabellos, animándole con su sonrisa a iniciar su empresa.

- _ **Suerte mi valiente Alessandro, la espada que ahora posees está forjada por el mismo Hefestos, contiene en su filo agua de las almas malditas, cuídala bien soldado pues con ella podrás vencer a Hades… Se fuerte Alessandro, vuelve con vida y trae contigo a mi pequeña Lyana**_

No hacían falta más palabras, con un abrazo Afrodita se despidió de su protegido mientras Ares le abría el camino a los infiernos. Solo quedaba esperar y rezar para que el joven tuviera éxito en su empresa. Solo una certeza bailaba en sus corazones en esos momentos, ese mismo día se pondría fin a la batalla ancestral entre Hades y los dos enamorados que habían luchado durante siglos por permanecer unidos.

SQ

Estaba oscuro, la humedad cargaba el ambiente mas él no tenía miedo. En sus labios una y otra vez repetía el nombre de su amada otorgándole fuerzas. Sabía a lo que se enfrentaba cuando decidió partir al inframundo a buscarla, no solo Hades iba a ser un problema. Debía evitar a toda costa las aguas que llevaban en su interior las almas malditas, así como cruzar el rio Aqueronte, sobornando al barquero y pelear ferozmente contra el guardián del inframundo, el poderoso can de tres cabezas, Cerbero.

El susurro de las aguas le indicó que había llegado a la laguna que le separaba de su destino, los ojos vacíos y fríos de Caronte se posaron en él. En esos momentos, Alessandro sintió como su mano se cerraba alrededor de un óbolo, un nuevo regalo de los doses que guabán sus pasos.

Entregó la moneda al barquero y no hicieron falta palabras, había pagado su pasaje y este le condujo en su barca al otro lado del río, a las puertas del inframundo.

Con los pies nuevamente sobre tierra firme, blandió con fuerza su espada mientras todos sus sentidos se activaban, sabía que la siguiente prueba no sería tan fácil como cruzar el río más no se desanimó, ninguna criatura infernal iba a evitar que encontrase a su Lyana.

Esperó pacientemente en la entrada de la cueva, esperando que su aroma atrajese a semejante bestia mientras el brillo de la batalla aparecía en sus ojos marinos. EL aullido terrorífico de semejante ser no se hizo de rogar, provocando en su rostro una sonrisa mientras la adrenalina recorría su ser, Cerbero era enorme por lo tanto demasiado lento como para atraparlo.

Cuando finalmente las tres cabezas del can entraron en su línea de visión, no se dejó vencer por la leve angustia del terror en su estómago, tenía un motivo de peso para vencerlo y no pensaba fallar.

Tal como preveía, el perro era fiero pero demasiado lento, sus movimientos expertos y curtidos en mil batallas le dieron ventaja contra él, cansándolo y acorralándolo poco a poco dentro de su propia cueva.

El combate contra el can duró horas mas a él le parecieron minutos, la energía de su amor por Lyana recorría su alma entera impidiéndole desfallecer. Finalmente, con un gemido lastimero, Cerbero cayó al suelo resignado a recibir una estocada mortal, aquel joven soldado había terminado con sus fuerzas.

Alessandro lo miró unos instantes, su instinto le empujaba a lanzar la estovada final mas tenía ante él a una de las criaturas maravillosas de los dioses. Guiado por su noble corazón, puso su mano contra la cabeza central del can susurrándole unas palabras a modo de disculpa.

- _"No pretendo matarte, solo déjame entrar, me han arrebato a un ser amado y pretendo recuperarlo"_

Quizás era la primera vez que aquella magnífica criatura recibía algún tipo de cariño, o simplemente agradecía su compasión, nunca lo supo. El Cerbero se apartó dejando libre la entrada del inframundo, la entrada a Lyana, solo le quedaba la batalla final, solo le quedaba enfrentarse a Hades y liberar el alma de su amada para poder vivir su historia de amor, esta vez de forma definitiva.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a mis Queens, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

 **A mi hija Kath porque es mi heredera, a mi princesita Gen porque estoy orgullosa de ella, a mi Alex porque es mi friki favorita, a Yohana porque es un sol, a mi SSCSGMA porque la tengo despierta hasta altas horas, a mi esposa porque la amo más cada día, a Bego porque lo merece más que nadie, a Harley porque tú piensas que la luna estará llena para siempre y a Natalia porque es la mejor!**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, El palacete, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **Nota: Los diálogos que están en cursiva es porque los personajes hablan en griego clásico.**

 **CAPÍTULO 16 PUNTO Y FINAL**

Sentía frío. La oscuridad a penas era combatida por antorchas que dotaban al gran salón del trono del inframundo de un ambiente aterrador.

Una ligera túnica de seda blanca cubría su cuerpo como única vestimenta, sus brazos desnudos mostraban los síntomas del gélido acariciar del viento, obligándola a preguntarse de dónde venía ya que estaban bajo tierra, lejos del mundo, lejos de la civilización.

Un grillete dorado sujetaba su tobillo y de el salía una larga cadena que la mantenía prisionera en aquella estancia donde la oscuridad tenue, el frío y el silencio amenazaban con llevarse su cordura.

A sus ojos oscuros acudían lágrimas que retenía con todo su ser, imágenes de sus vidas amando intensamente a Alessandro se mezclaban con la nostalgia que se aferraba a su ser al pensar en los dulces rasgos de Emma, en el abrazo tierno de su madre a la que no volvería a ver y a quien no había podido decir adiós… Estaba condenada a pasar la eternidad encadenada a ese trono que no deseaba y en compañía del ser que había destruido sus vidas en demasiadas ocasiones.

Suspiró, acariciando sus brazos intentando regalarles un poco de calor mientras sus ojos se posaban una vez más en él, su captor. Hades la observaba desde hacía ya horas, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, jugando con sus nervios, intentando hacerle perder el control.

Sus ojos brillaban en medio de la oscuridad, rojizos y diabólicos, al igual que su sonrisa fría y maquiavélica. La alegría de haber vencido se reflejaba en cada rasgo de su cara, cada arruga, cada mirada mortífera.

No necesitaba pronunciar palabra por lo que se deleitaba escrutando a su joven presa, la misma que durante siglos le evitó con astucia y ayuda de los dioses, la misma muchacha que ahora le pertenecía para toda la eternidad.

El tiempo en el inframundo estaba detenido, por lo que nunca supo si llevaba horas o simplemente segundos observando ante él al objeto de su deseo… Lentamente, se levantó de su trono arreglando su traje sin apartar su mirada de ella, podía oler su miedo, su angustia y lo único que provocaba en él era una enorme sonrisa, excitado por todo cuanto podía provocarle a la joven Lyana, suya eternamente.

Sus pasos sonaros arrastrando tras de si un eco lúgubre, acercándose a ella con calma, sin apartar la mirada, sin esconder el placer que sentía al saberla sometida y dominada a sus más oscuros caprichos. Sus dedos acariciaron los rasgos de Lyana unos instantes, memorizando sus carnosos labios, viajando por su cuello al nacimiento de sus pechos sintiendo su propio interior arder.

Deseaba someterla, arrancar la fina tela que cubría su cuerpo y obligarla a gritar su nombre contra ese trono, una y mil veces, hasta que fuese únicamente suya y se olvidara del estúpido de Alessadro. Con sus dedos aferrando el tirante de la prenda, listo para poseer a Lyana por completo, las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron con fuerza provocándole un grito cargado de furia y odio… ¿Quién se atrevía a perturbar al dios de los muertos?

Sus ojos cargados de ira líquida se posaron en el intruso, mutando los rasgos de su cara en una mezcla de estupor y curiosidad…

 _ **-Tú…**_

SQ

Tras derrotar al Cerbero, entró en el inframundo con algo de temor, desconocía dónde podía estar Hades y qué podía estar haciendo con su amada Lyana, no conocía el camino y temía perderse, temía acabar en la laguna de las almas malditas, la misma que Ares le dijo que debía evitar pues sus aguas tenían el poder de atraparlo en el inframundo para siempre.

Su primera impresión del mundo de los muertos fue de asombro, esperaba un lugar gélido y oscuro mas al salir de la cueva custodiada por el can de tres cabezas un enorme prado verde se extendió ante sus ojos.

Aferrando su espada con fuerza, con paso firme pero cauteloso, fue avanzando en busca de cualquier indicio del Dios rey del lugar, escrutando su alrededor con curiosidad y algo de miedo.

A medida que fue avanzando en su viaje, viejos amigos del pasado aparecieron para guiarlo provocando en su rostro una sonrisa, más allá de la muerte los hombres junto a los que había luchado mil batallas seguían siendo leales a su gran general Alessandro. Así descubrió que, cuanto más se adentraba en ese reino de muertos, más oscuro y gélido se volvía y, en el mismo corazón del inframundo, habitaba Hades gobernando con mano de hierro, ahí debía dirigirse si quería encontrar a Lyana.

Gracias al apoyo de sus antiguos soldados, no le costó evitar las aguas del río maldito y avanzó hacia su destino con el corazón golpeado con fuerza en su pecho, solo tenía una carta a la que jugarse su vida y la de su amada, no podía fallar.

Las puertas de la sala del trono eran pesadas mas no le importó, empujó con fuerza suplicando la ayuda de los dioses y estos, una vez más, escucharon a su elegido proporcionándole la habilidad necesaria para su hazaña.

Nada más entrar, su sangre empezó a arder en sus venas al reconocer a Lyana, sentada y amarrada a un trono con Hades sobre ella, demasiado cerca, con sus manos en los ropajes de su amada…

Al sentirse interrumpido, el dios buscó su mirada con rabia mas al reconocerlo, fue el estupor y no la ira lo que cubrió su rostro. Una gélida sonrisa nació en sus rasgos, una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

- _ **Tú…**_

 _ **-**_ _"Sí, soy yo, he venido hasta aquí para solicitar audiencia con el dios de los infiernos"_

 _ **-No voy a devolvértela, es mía, hicimos un pacto**_

 _ **-**_ _"Lo sé, un pacto que no se puede romper mas te propongo algo, un nuevo trato"_

 _ **-No puedes ofrecerme nada Alessandro**_

 _-"Te ofrezco que arreglemos nuestras diferencias como siempre se hizo en mi época Hades, luchemos por ella, una batalla a espada y el vencedor será quien posea a Lyana"_

 _-_ _ **Está bien Alessandro, haremos un trato. Lucharemos por Lyana y si venzo ella será mía para siempre mientras tu alma será arrojada al río de las almas perdidas y dejarás de existir, si vences tú liberaré a Lyana de su pacto de sangre y podrá volver contigo, podrá dejar el inframundo.**_

Alessandro sonrió sin poder evitarlo, sujetando con fuerza sus armas. Elevó en su mente una oración a Ares pues sabía que el dios no lo dejaría solo contra su destino, guiaría su espada como tantas veces había hecho antaño.

No escuchó las súplicas de Lyana, pidiéndole que se marchase de ahí, simplemente sonrió a su amada y en sus ojos dibujó una promesa, amarla hasta el último instante de su existencia, no pensaba abandonarla jamás.

Como intentando provocar la ira del soldado, hades tomó a Lyana con fuerza del mentón, estampando en sus labios un beso posesivo, con sabor a azufre y muerte, mientras invocaba en su mano una enorme espada con la que pensaba despachar cuanto antes la molestia de Alessandro y hacerlo desaparecer de una vez por todas.

- _ **No rompo nuestro pacto Lyana, el ha decidido las nuevas condiciones pero tú serás mía para siempre, no apartes la mirada querida, será la última vez que lo vuelvas a ver**_

Las lágrimas descendieron por las mejillas de Lyana, ahogada ante el fin inminente de su amado mientras el Dios la hechizaba impidiéndole apartar sus ojos del centro del salón del trono donde pensaba batirse con el joven, suspiró aburrido, un mortal no sería demasiado complicado deshacerse de él.

Lanzó la primera estocada con todas sus fuerzas, pensando que bastaría para quebrar el arma del joven y terminar con él, mas grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la hoja forjada por Hefestos relucía y aguantaba la estocada, al igual que Alessandro ya que luchar por su amor llenaba su alma de una fuerza sobrehumana.

El sudor frío empezó a correr por la frente de Hades al descubrir que había caído en su propia trampa, no en vano Alessandro era el mejor espadachín de toda la Hélade, Durante horas, las espadas soltaron chispas con cada choque, el sonido de sus alientos quebrados y renovados con nuevas energías al igual que sus pasos seguros en círculo, retándose, incitándose, la rabia recorría las venas del Dios mientras Alessandro mantenía una calma mortífera, confiaba en Ares, confiaba en el poder del arma que este le había proporcionado.

Quizás fue el cansancio, el odio que alimentaba el alma del dios o la desesperación al verse claramente superado en tácticas estratégicas por el joven soldado, nunca lo supo con certeza mas una estocada demasiado furiosa, demasiado errática, sirvió de anclaje para apartarse en el último momento, desestabilizando al dios de los muertos que cayó de rodillas, empujado por su propia ferocidad.

Antes de poder levantarse, notó el frío afilado de la hoja de Alessandro en su cuello, sabía que no podía matarlo pero ya había perdido. El joven soldado acarició su rostro con la punta de su arma, hundiéndola lo suficiente para hacer brotar algunas gotas de sangre entre gemidos de dolor que escapaban de sus labios.

- _"un pacto, firmado con sangre, no puede deshacerse Hades. Me llevo a Lyana y tú no vuelves a molestarnos jamás, no volverás a atentar contra nosotros, no volverás a acercarte a ella jamás ¿Está claro?"_

Le miró a los ojos, no pudo evitarlo. Durante toda su vida había odiado y envidiado a Alessandro ya que el muchacho tenía todo cuanto él deseaba. En esa última mirada antes de asentir, no había odio ni rabia, no había rencor. El dios de los muertos no pudo hacer nada más que expresar el profundo respeto que sentía en esos instantes por el soldado, él único que había osado enfrentarse directamente a él y había vencido.

Alessandro retiró su arma al escuchar como la cadena que retenía a Lyana se rompía y esta corría a sus brazos. La estrechó con fuerza, dejándose tambalear por el choque ansioso de la joven por sentirlo, su aroma invadió su ser y lágrimas de alegría descendieron por sus mejillas.

- _"Vámonos mi amor, volvamos a nuestra vida… olvidemos este horrible lugar"_

Con los brazos de Lyana alrededor de su cuello, cerró los ojos llamando en su mente a Ares, pidiéndole que abriese nuevamente las puertas para volver al mundo de los vivos ya que su empresa había tenido éxito.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, volvía a estar en la biblioteca de la facultad y los ojos ansiosos de Afrodita y Ares puestos sobre él.

Antes de que la diosa del Amor estallara en llanto al ver que Lyana volvía sana y salva en brazos de su amado, Alessandro le regaló una mirada suplicante que pudo comprender en el acto. Con un gesto de su mano, la biblioteca desapareció y se vieron en la habitación de Regina. Sobre la cama de la morena yacían los cuerpos de aquellas que habían portado sus almas, solo tenían que volver y despertarían.

Un suspiró escapó de sus labios, cansado, un suspiro que encerraba demasiados recuerdos, demasiadas vidas a sus espaldas que en ese momento habían recibido su punto final, Hades ya no iba a ser un problema para ellos nunca más.

Afrodita, abrazando con fuerza a su Lyana mientras esta no terminaba de creerse que hubiese sido su madre, tan cerca todo el rato, cuidando de ella en las sombras, se fijó en el rostro de Alessandro, en su turbación.

Con cuidado, acarició sus cabellos claros llamando su atención, intentando comprender qué lo tenía en este estado.

- _ **Es cuestión de segundos Alessandro, volverás a ser Emma, Lyana volverá a ser Regina, estaréis bien a partir de ahora, hades ha sido vencido**_

 _-"No es eso lo que pensaba Afrodita… Sé que es demasiado pero necesito pedirte algo, necesito que pongamos un punto y final en esta historia"_

 _-_ _ **¿Qué es lo que deseas Alessandro?**_

 _-"No solo yo lo deseo, sé con certeza que Lyana también… Tantas vidas en una sola mente, desquicia, no desaparecen, se vuelven pesadillas… Haznos volver pero siendo solo Emma y Regina"_

 _-_ _ **¿A qué te refieres?**_

 _-"Queremos olvidar, queremos ser solo nosotras amándonos, viviendo nuestras vidas… sin ecos de un pasado que ya no va a volver…"_


	17. Chapter 17

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a mis Queens, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

 **A mi hija Kath porque es mi orgullo, a mi princesita Gen porque la adoro, a mi Alex porque es mi friki favorita, a Yohana porque es un sol, a mi SSCSGMA porque valoro muchísimo nuestras charlas, a mi esposa porque siempre está a mi lado pase lo que pase, a Bego porque lo merece más que nadie, a Harley porque somos los hijos del mal y a Natalia porque es la mejor!**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del último capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, El palacete, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 ***Nota de la autora al final del capítulo :D**

 **CAPÍTULO 17 UNA VIDA PLENA**

Corría, le faltaba el aliento, fatigada y con su maletín bajo el brazo. Su moto había decidido que necesitaba irse al mecánico en el peor de los momentos, su reunión para conseguir patrocinadores a un nuevo proyecto se había alargado más de la cuenta y llegaba tarde, demasiado tarde… Regina no iba a perdonarla fácilmente.

Entró en la facultad de medicina resbalando a la vez que frenaba en seco, intentando ubicarse en ese ambiente completamente distinto al suyo propio. Desesperada como estaba, paró al primer estudiante perdido por el vestíbulo y pregunto con urgencia la dirección que debía tomar para encaminarse al salón de actos donde la ceremonia ya había empezado al menos hacía unos minutos, llegaba tarde, muy tarde…

El estudiante se la quedó mirando con una sonrisa de medio lado que delataba su comprensión y rápidamente le indicó el camino, no terminó de hablar antes de ver desaparecer a aquella rubia despistada como un rayo mientras negaba con su cabeza y empezaba a reír.

Aunque le faltaba el aliento, corrió con toda su alma en dirección a esa sala donde su Regina por fin estaría recibiendo el título que tanto le había costado conseguir, horas y horas de duro esfuerzo, estudio y trabajo para, por fin, conseguir el renombre que sus calificaciones le otorgaban al recoger el titulo de todo su trabajo y toda su determinación.

Entró en el salón como un huracán, su rostro teñido de escarlata, sus cabellos revueltos y el aliento cortado debido al esfuerzo. Con una mano sujetaba la puerta y con la otra su pecho, intentando serenarse sin apenas inmutarse de las risas y el revuelo que había causado en el interior del salón.

Cuando por fin pudo alzar la vista sus ojos esmeralda se encontraron con la luminosa sonrisa de su Regina, mirándola desde el estrado donde estaba a punto de empezar a dar su discurso de despedida a esa nueva promoción de médicos que se licenciaban.

La morena la observaba con sus ojos oscuros teñidos de risueño reproche por su tardanza y una enorme sonrisa que desvelaba la inmensa alegría que sentía al verla, ya pensando que no llegaría a tiempo.

Le regaló una sonrisa que encerraba una sincera disculpa mientras, a trompicones, se dirigía al asiento que Cora le tenía reservado junto a ella. Cuando por fin se sentó, la madre de Regina le obsequió un ligero puñetazo sobre el hombro en represalia por su tardanza y, acto seguido, las dos callaron dispuestas a escuchar, emocionadas, como Regina despedía a su generación. En las miradas de ambas se leía el orgullo desmedido que sentían por la morena en esos instantes, orgullo de una madre que ve a su pequeña realizarse como persona y de una mujer que esta ante el amor de su vida, completamente feliz de verla triunfar y saborear uno a uno sus logros.

Tras el emotivo discurso que sacó más de una lágrima y la entrega de diplomas, las felicitaciones a volaban por doquier y en medio del caos pudo escabullirse para agarrar a Regina por la cintura, clavando en sus pupilas oscuras el azul más intenso y, con una sonrisa, unir sus labios en un profundo beso que encerraba demasiadas cosas, demasiadas palabras que no podían ser pronunciadas, demasiados sueños que aun quedaban por cumplir.

Cuando finalmente se cortó el dulce contacto, unió sus frentes a la vez que dejaba escapar un suspiro de entre sus labios, abrazadas como si el mundo hubiese dejado de existir, unidas como debían haber estado toda la vida, un bache menos que combatir, una nueva meta ya alcanzada y toda una vida por delante para saborear el placer de amanecer juntas, de acostarse y que sus ojos fuese lo último que vieran antes de dormir… una vida plena para ser felices.

-"Lo lograste doctora Mills"

- **Y tú llegaste tarde doctora Swan ¿Demasiado ocupada en tus textos griegos?**

-"Algo así… Lo siento, la moto se averió"

- **Ya es una vieja tartana, por muy Harley Davidson que sea deberías cambiarla**

-"Jamás…"

Una carcajada escapó de ambos labios antes de unirse nuevamente en un beso, tierno y cargado de promesas, de recuerdos, todo cuanto habían vivido y lo que aun les quedaba por vivir.

En ambas miradas se podía leer el reconocimiento mutuo, su amor profundo que había trascendido los límites del tiempo pues, aunque los poderes de la diosa del amor eran magnos, tenían un límite y ambas lo sabían. Sus vidas pasadas quedaron relegadas a un rincón de su inconsciente, de vez en cuando salían a flote en sus sueños pero siempre eran olvidadas al día siguiente con la salida del sol… mas todo lo acontecido en esa última vida podían recordarlo, nítido y aun conseguía estremecerlas pensar cuan unidas estaban, cuanto se amaban… Su pequeño viaje al inframundo no pudo ser eliminado de sus mentes por lo que ambas guardaban el conocimiento de que Alessandro y Lyana vivían en sus almas, reencontrados y por fin dispuestos a vivir una última vida, felices.

Saliendo del edificio de la mano, acompañadas por Cora y el señor Gold, Diana, Luli y Gen,reían por pequeñas banalidades de la vida mientras, sin quererlo, sus mentes viajaban años atrás cuando por fin despertaron de su viaje al reino de los muertos. Cuando en sus mentes solo aparecía el recuerdo de su última vida mas ambas sabían que había mucho más atrás, que el destino siempre estuvo ahí presente, moviendo sus cartas para que su amor se fortaleciese… En ese momento juraron que jamás se iban a volver a separar, cerrando el circulo vicioso que se llevaba dando desde antiguo. Hades había sido derrotado, ya no tenía permitido molestar a los amantes y pensaba cumplir su pacto, podían vivir amándose hasta el fin de sus días, el regalo de Afrodita ya no era necesario.

La diosa del amor al igual que el dios guerrero, tuvieron que luchar contra las normas de los suyos puesto que se negaban a abandonar el mundo de los mortales, durante siglos sus protegidos estuvieron solos en el mundo y en ahora los consideraban su familia, no pensaban abandonarlos por lo que, tras combatir insistentemente en el consejo de los dioses, el mismo Zeus les concedió el permiso para permanecer entre los mortales hasta el momento en el que Alessandro y Lyana partieran juntos hacia el mundo de los muertos.

Regina, a pesar de conocer el origen divio de su madre, jamás la vo como una diosa sino como la mujer que durante toda su vida le había regalado su cariño y su amor incondicional mientras que Emma había aprendido a ver al señor Gold con ojos de hija y no de subordinada, formando así, sin quererlo, una extraña pero hermosa familia.

No fue extraño que, pocas semanas después de su aventura contra hades, ambas mujeres decidieran formalizar su unión y convertirse en esposa, decisión que Cora apoyó con creces y Gold recibió con una sonrisa en los labios, todo estaba volviendo a su orden natural y no iban a poner ningún impedimento ya que sabían que ambas almas gritaban desde las dos muchachas que querían permanecer como una sola toda la eternidad.

Un año antes de graduarse en la facultad de medicina, Regina y Emma se reunieron con sus amigos y familia para pronunciar sus votos ante la ley, quedando así unidas tras la firma en un papel que únicamente certificaba algo que ambas sabían desde el primer cruce de miradas, que se pertenecían la una a la otra.

Perdida como estaba en sus recuerdos, Emma aterrizó al notar que Regina aferraba su mano con fuerza y, tiernamente, la colocaba sobre su vientre con una sonrisa en el rostro, sonrisa que rápidamente fue contagiada mientras ambas se miraban a los ojos.

Quedaba tan poco para que la morena se graduase que, tras consultar con sus padres respectivos su decisión y recibir su apoyo y bendición no esperaron más, buscando loúnico que Lyana y Alessandro jamás llegaron a tener y deseaban por encima de todo, un hijo.

Las pruebas para conseguir su primer bebé fueron eternas, los negativos devastadores, afianzando aun más la confianza y el amor que ambas se profesaban hasta que, hacía solo tres meses, Regina saltó sobre ella despertándola una mañana completamente emocionada con ese test positivo en las manos, lo habían conseguido, iban a ser mamás.

Era tan pronto aun, apenas se notaba per ahí, en el interior de su amada, crecía su primer hijo y ella no podía ser más feliz.

Cogiendo nuevamente su mano y estrechándola con fuerza, continuaron su camino sin prestar atención al parloteo incesante de sus amigas, a los elogios que Gold y Cora no dejaban de repetir sobre la morena, ni siquiera prestaban atención al camino que seguían pensando las dos en que, su última vida, sería por fin una vida plena, analizando todo el camino recorrido hasta alcanzar su destino, siempre juntas pasara lo que pasara, poniendo por fin un final a esa tierna historia con la que Emma vivió obsesionada demasiados años, poniendo por fin un final a esas mil vidas para amarse… dibujando la palabra fin a la épica historia de amor de Lyana y Alessandro.

 **FIN**

 **Bueno, llegamos al final de esta maravillosa historia, amé escribirla y espero que améis leerla ya que con ella os regalo todo mi cariño. Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis seguido en esta aventura, a cada rw que me habéis regalado y me ha empujado a continuar escribiendo cuando no tenía fuerzas. Muy en especial quiero dar las gracias a mi mujer porque está muy agobiada con los estudios pero siempre encuentra tiempo para leerme y comentarme, a mi Harley porque me ha apoyado incondicionalmente desde el principio y a mi sobri porque sin sus whatsapps acosadores no habría conseguido terminarla.**

 **Mañana viajo para pasar la Navidad lejos de mi país, no sé cuanto tiempo dispondré así que no empezaré un nuevo fic hasta que regrese, pero regresaré y os prometo que seguiré escribiendo para todos aquellos que me leen y se permiten soñar conmigo todas las historias que nos regala mi loca imaginación. Feliz Navidad a todos, feliz año nuevo y muchas gracias por tantos años siguiéndome de forma incondicional.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos para todos y VIVA LA SWANQUEEN**


End file.
